Heavy Winter in Feudal Era
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Can Kagome's gang travel in such bad weather conditions or will they all get separated? and who is the savior in this story? Hey fans look will the Assasin soon start dating the miko? Chap. 18 now up! Just so everyone knows i sux at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A cold hard winter had made itself known to the traveling soldiers, but luckily they had Kagome, she had brought back big heavy coats for all of her friends, even the smallest one who took up calling her mama.

"These coats are exceptionally nice thank you Lady Kagome," the monk smiling and interested in what made the coats so nice and warm,

"Yeah, thank you Kagome, we should surely have froze out here without these," Sango admiring the gloves that she had received.

"Here's a blanket for you Kirara," Kagome giving the neko a nice large fuzzy blanket, Kirara meowed and purred as she rubbed against Kagome's leg to show her appreciation. Kagome giggled,

"You are all very welcome, I brought extra blankets also," Kagome noticing Inuyasha wasn't wearing his coat.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, don't you like your coat," Kagome coming over to him,

"Eh, cant fight in such heavy clothing, Kikyo, you feel any shards around?" Inuyasha scoffing at the coat. Everyone's mouth dropped open and focused their attention on Kagome, even Shippo ran away from Kagome as he smelt her anger rising in her body, Sango and Miroku looked at each other thinking that Kagome would lose it any minute now, Kagome had her bag slung across her shoulder, her hands tightened into tight fists, Shippo buried himself in Sango's arms. Kagome had had enough, this was the last straw, she had been pushed to the limit of no return, Kagome slapped Inuyasha so hard across the face that she swore that her bones in her hand broke,

"That's the thanks I get, I bring you a coat and warm gloves and even a hat so your little ears wont freeze off, Inuyasha!!!! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit," Kagome turning and ran off crying through the forest. The heavy snowfall was still coming down, she knew she shouldn't separate from the group in such bad weather, but she couldn't stand him any longer. "Kagome, wait," Sango running off after her, Miroku and Shippo were order to stay there with Inuyasha, but Sango stopped after a few minutes, she couldn't see nothing in this blinding snow storm.

"Damn it," Sango cursing, she cursed up till the time she came back to the pack, she gave Natasha a very nasty look,

"Inuyasha, if I were you I would stay down right now and also pray that nothing happens to Kagome or else," Sango giving him a deadly look. Inuyasha knew he had messed up again but this time he also feared that the woman who had saved him from being stuck to that tree for an eternity, and the one who even had vowed to stay by his side would be buried alive in the snow.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do…" Inuyasha being quickly interrupted, Sango was laughing, but she quickly stopped,

"No, you are through with giving us the orders," Sango grabbing him by the red kimono,

"Sango, if we are going to find Kagome we need a plan, a solid plan and quick, ya guys take Kirara, fly over, I will search on foot," Inuyasha explained strongly.

"That's your great plan? Are you forgetting that we can't see anything in this weather and the fact that Kagome will still take off running from you, you fucked up big time Inuyasha, she will not return to you, we'll be luck if she even returns to us, my plan is that we all ride Kirara and fly through the woods, low enough to find her," Sango explained, Miroku and Shippo agreed to it.

"Fine," Inuyasha to busy beating himself up over and over again because of how he had treated Kagome,

"Come on Inuyasha, if she makes it to the well then we wont ever see her again," Sango screamed at him, she had gotten the blanket over Kirara and everyone had jumped onto the transformed neko. Inuyasha ran and jumped on Kirara and they took off into the direction where Kagome had ran off.

Meanwhile…

Kagome was almost through the other side of the forest but she heard a little girl whimpering, she started searching around.

"He..llo," Kagome already shivering and knowing she was too far away from the group to hear her scream if it was a trap,

"Kagome, please, help me," the same little voice cried out.

"Rin, where are you?" Kagome searching frantically, the little girl came out from behind a tree,

"My leg is stuck," Rin crying out, Kagome walked cautiously over to the little girl. When she was close enough to Rin she could see that Rin had stepped into some kind of a trap, it was rusted over,

"Rin, sit still, when I tell you to I want you to move your leg," Kagome pulling open the trap,

"Okay, pull your leg out, hurry," Kagome holding the trap open, Rin pulled her leg out and Kagome let the trap snap shut. The little girl wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck,

"You are going to be okay, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

"I…I don't know, he told me to wait at the edge of the forest, I got hungry, that's when I came in the forest to find some berries and that monste bit my leg and wouldn't let go," Rin shaking. Kagome took her coat off and put it around Rin, and put her little hands in the gloves that Kagome was wearing, she pulled out the extra blankets and wrapped Rin and herself in the blankets and pulled Rin into her arms.

"I'm hungry Kagome," Rin still shaking, Kagome looked in her bag and found some snack food that she had brought back to Shippo but she gave it to Rin, knowing Rin needed it more right now.

~_I need to get her to my time, she will die if she doesn't get the proper treatment, oh Sesshomaru, where are you, Rin needs you right now, she's hurt_.~ Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru was a day away from them even when flying but he heard the call, he turned into a white light ball and flew as hard and as fast as he could. Kagome's muscles were freezing up,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled as she shook almost as if she were having convulsions,

"He is coming Kagome, don't give up on him," Rin sounding tired as she turned around and hugged Kagome to share her heat with her, Kagome wrapped their heads up in the blankets, she knew couldn't make a fire with all that snow around, she was all out of ideas, and the cold was getting to her which made her panic even more. It was starting to grow darker than what it was,

~_No, nightfall is coming too quick, no one will be able to find us_.~ Kagome's eyes drifting shut, suddenly her power enclosed them both in a bubble, it was a barrier, the actions of her power made Kagome jerk awake, she was trying to sense for any dark aura's that might be heading their way.

~_What do I do, I can't defend myself and I have Rin, I can't let her die_.~ Kagome focusing on putting what strength she had left in the barrier to protect them, hoping it would hold strong, she had already stopped shaking and she knew that was a bad sign, she had been told that if the weather was bad and she was shaking and her teeth were chattering it was a way of keeping the body warm.

~_Sesshomaru, Rin is in trouble, if you are to save her you better do it quick_.~ Kagome thinking, she kept her eyes closed as she returned her concentration back to the barrier. Any demon that was approaching them probably already knew they were there from their human auras, but Kagome still didn't move a muscle, she feared that she would draw too much attention to them. There was a loud clanking noise that made the barrier shake,

~_No! Oh god! This is it_~ Kagome thought tiredly, she could hear the barrier breaking, one more solid attack on them and them would be killed!


	2. Through the snow comes a savior

Note to readers: I would like to thank you for being so patient with me so here is the next chapter as some have requested. To the one who is sick with the flu, i hope my stories keep you content. :-)

Kagome held tightly to Rin as she silently begged for her life, but as Kagome expected another blow to come down and break the barrier and kill her and little Rin something stopped it, Kagome slowly pulled her head up as if her bones were door hinges that needed to be oiled,

"Sessho…maru," Kagome trying to smiled but she could feel her heart beating slower and slower.

"Kagome, you need to stay awake, please stay awake," Rin urged her, Kagome opened her eyes a little,

~_I've got to stay awake to tell Sesshomaru that we have to get Rin to the other side of the well_.~ Kagome thought to herself,

Sesshomaru fought off the Dragon demon and after he killed it found the shard that had dropped practically in his hand.

~_What is Inuyasha's human doing here_?~ Sesshomaru seeing the barrier go completely away, gently he picked them both up,

"Rin…needs hospital…find bone eater's well….the other side….find mom…hospital," Kagome gasping for air. Sesshomaru gave her a cold emotionless face and wasted no time getting them to the well. Sesshomaru looked down,

~_Go Sesshomaru, Rin needs you to do this, go protect her and this human that has kept Rin protected_.~ a voice inside him screamed out, Sesshomaru stood on the lip of the well and closed his eyes and jumped. Kagome felt heat, it was hot,

"Mom," Kagome trying to scream out,

"Calm yourself miko, I shall get this person you call mom," Sesshomaru's voice never raising. Quickly and gracefully he had jumped out of the well and walked quickly out of the shrine house, it was nighttime in her future, Sesshomaru found a funny looking large hut,

~_This human must be wealthy with a large hut like this_.~

"Mom," Sesshomaru pounding on the door,

Kagome's mother woke with a start, she sat up in bed

~_I must have been dreaming_.~ Kagome's mother thought to herself, she laid back down,

"Mother," Sesshomaru strongly and sternly, Kagome's mother sat up again,

"Iunyasha? In the middle of the night?" Kagome's mother confused but suddenly was hit with panic,

"Oh god its Kagome, she's in trouble," Kagome's mother grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs, she grabbed the car keys and rushed out,

"Kagome," her mother running to Sesshomaru,

"Mom…hospital…now," Kagome starting to shake again,

"Sesshomaru…car…please," Kagome gripping Rin. Sesshomaru looked up to see her mother already having the back door to the car open, he took the backseat with the girls still wrapped up in his arms.

"You don't…be afraid, its…how we get around," Kagome having a painful looking expression on her face,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother asked as she sped out of the driveway and towards the hospital.

"Rin's leg…rusted trap…she needs tetanus….shots…too cold," Kagome closing her eyes and trying to breathe,

"Alright, you must be Inuyasha's brother," Kagome's mother wondering who he might be. Sesshomaru heard Kagome growl a deep growl when she heard the word Inuyasha, he couldn't help but smirk,

"Yes, Lady Higurashi, my title is Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, I found Lady Kagome protecting my ward Rin in the forest, we are in an extreme heavy winter, Lady Kagome has suffered more of the cold than my ward Rin, you daughter has done many selfless acts around in the Feudal Era," Sesshomaru explained in his stoic manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hurt," Rin whined, he kept her covered,

"Honey, I'm going to get you some help right now, because we are here, Lord Sesshomaru, you have to tell the doctor you are her father and refer to yourself as Sesshomaru, you will have to give a last name," Kagome's mother jerking the door open for him, he knew to hold a low profile in this future era so he covered his ears with his long silver hair. Quickly Sesshomaru got out and walked quickly into the hospital.


	3. To repay the miko

Note: Thank you muches for the reviews my loyal fans, to those who have review and explained what is missing, like said and shouted, this is just the way I write and have been writing this way since I was about 13 or 14 I am 25 now, I don't really pay much attention to my grammar because I have so many ideas for stories stuck in my head and no matter how fast I type or write I cant get it all out fast enough. But here again is yet another chapter! Yay!

* * *

"I need help, the little girl is my daughter Rin, her leg was caught in a rusted trap and this woman is Kagome Higurashi, she is yet to take my last name, they have been in extreme cold, you will help," Sesshomaru strongly and in his stoic manner, giving the woman a death stare. The nurse started stuttering,

"I'll, I'll, get the doc, the doctor," the nurse running to find a doctor, a few minutes later the team came running with two stretchers. Kagome's mother gently got Rin on one and Sesshomaru put Kagome on the other, the team ran the girls to two different rooms to start their work. Again, just as he had done to the nurse, Sesshomaru stared the doctors down with his deadly stare,

"You will let me watch, I will not interfere with the process," Sesshomaru explained again in his stoic way.

"Of course sir," the doctors pushing the girls in their rooms, Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room but watched in his peripheral vision as they took Kagome across the hall into a room. Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched as they worked on his little ward, he was trying to take the time to get his bearings back from the car ride there,

~_That contraption is a death trap_.~ Sesshomaru shaking it off mentally. This was a weird place, the future, with all the pollution and the smells in the hospital Sesshomaru was having a problem with his sense of smell since it was picking up every little stench,

~_This stench of this world would kill a full demon in a days time_.~ Sesshomaru sneezing. When he saw the needles that his ward was receiving he suddenly felt a feeling so bad that it pained him to see Rin so badly wounded and felt terribly guilty of not being able to watch her more often and more carefully, but the stench was making him feel queasy, he left and walked to the waiting room, he found Kagome's mother.

"Lady Higurashi, my senses are extremely well, do you know of a way to remedy the stench of this world?" Sesshomaru asked in hushed tones,

"I might Lord Sesshomaru but it wont look very appealing," Kagome's mother explained in the same tone as she got up, Sesshomaru held his nose. Kagome's mother came back with some cotton balls, Sesshomaru stared at them, he took one in his index finger and thumb.

~_It soft but to the mere eye looks as if it were a cloud, interesting_.~

Sesshomaru studying it some more.

"It's a cotton ball, you can place them just inside your nose, it may help," Kagome's mother explained. Sesshomaru tried the cotton balls,

~_Wise woman, must be where the miko gets her smarts from_.~ Sesshomaru thought.

"You are a wise woman my lady," Sesshomaru giving his thanks to her,

"You may call me Mrs. Higurashi, its still just as respectful, how are the girls doing in there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly.

"I shall check, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru walking in the direction he had came from, he went to see how they were doing with Rin,

"Will she live?" Sesshomaru walking over to Rin.

"She has a 50/50 chance, if her body can get back to the normal temperature she will be fine," the doctor explained as he took Sesshomaru to the side, he nodded then walked out and over into Kagome's room. Kagome's barrier went up and shoved the doctors away. Sesshomaru knew she had sensed he had came in,

"Kagome, open your eyes and look at me," Sesshomaru harshly, slowly her eyelids raised up,

"Sesshomaru…Rin, oh god, is she okay?" Kagome jerking up, he placed a hand on her naked shoulder.

~_She's still too cold, you need to warm her with your heat, that blanket alone will not help her_.~ the beast overreacting.

"Calm yourself, she will live," Sesshomaru staring her eyes down, Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru walked over to the doctors,

"Her skin is still ice to the touch, will she live?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Sir, her temperature is not holding, she has flat lined twice on the table," the doctor whispered.

"Leave, for at least 20 minutes," Sesshomaru sternly, the doctors looked at him as if he were crazy, Sesshomaru stared them down.

"I will not ask again," Sesshomaru in harsh tones. The doctors nodded and quickly left, Sesshomaru shut all the blinds and started taking his armor off and leaving it in a neat pile on the floor. Kagome slowly opened her eyes,

~_What is he doing, has he lost his mind, he is taking off his clothes, why is he taking off his clothes_?~ Kagome confused,

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome groaned,

"I am not a threat to you Lady Kagome, close your eyes, you have endangered yourself because of your selfless act, this Sesshomaru owes you, you will not make it through the night without my services, Kagome, I want you to listen to this Sesshomaru and you will survive," Sesshomaru standing before her naked.

"No one cares about this Kagome, though," Kagome whispered,

"You could never be more incorrect, your mother, your friends, and even my ward cares for you," Sesshomaru sternly, slowly he lifted the blanket up and laid down next to her.

"Its not the same, you know exactly what I speak of my lord…my lord, are you aware you are lying next to the miko who you detest the smell of, naked no less!" Kagome's body shivering, he heard the heart monitor speed up.

"I did not tell you to speak, just to merely listen, do not question this Sesshomaru's actions," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I apologize my lord," Kagome gasped, Sesshomaru pulled her close,

"Listen to this Sesshomaru, my father once asked me this same question once Kagome, do you have someone to protect?" Sesshomaru's hot breath blowing on her ear, her heartbeat rose.

"I have no one to protect," Kagome trying to keep up her energy, to hold on a little longer,

"What of the monk and the slayer?" Sesshomaru stoically.

"I'm no good to them, they are stronger than I am, they have all saved me at some point, I haven't done anything useful, I'm just a shard detector," Kagome trying to get closer to his body.

"And of the one you protected from the snow," Sesshomaru asked,

"Rin doesn't belong to me, I just care a lot about her, almost like a mother would," Kagome still shivering,

"This Sesshomaru can't protect Rin," Sesshomaru admitting a weakness.

"She is a child, children have a hard time listening, the only reason she was in the woods was because she was hungry," Kagome falling asleep.

"Kagome, don't you give up, fight, fight this and you shall stay in this Sesshomaru's home and I shall teach you of your dormant strength, you will be respected in this Sesshomaru's home, in return, you teach Rin your smarts and she in turn already cares a great deal for you, do not break her heart, if you don't do it for yourself do it for the kid," Sesshomaru harshly. Kagome nodded and fell asleep, Sesshomaru watched over her, he didn't know what all the machines did, but he kept a constant check on her breathing, he kept a check on her skin to see if it had warmed up, he didn't think that anything had changed.

~ _What are you doing Sesshomaru, are you having a heart for this miko_?~ the beast inside of him popping out,

~ _No, it is my payment to her, I have to save her, maybe she can save herself, she has to want to live, she has more potential than she realizes, she plays a bigger part in our Feudal-Era, that's why if I use the Tensaiga on her now, I will not be able to use it on her when it counts the most_.~ Sesshomaru harshly fighting with his enter beast. The doctors came back in, Sesshomaru was listening to them talking,

"She's shown a little improvement but not much, maybe her companion believes in her so much that she is actually fighting for him," a doctor smirked.

"Her temperature is still not where we would like it to be, maybe we should put the heat lamp over her," a nurse throwing out the suggestion,

"She would have to be checked on every 1 hour, but we'll set that up, maybe it will help," the doctor thinking, the nurse wrote it down on the file and walked out and the doctor started setting the heat lamp up on the ceiling over Kagome.

"Doctor, how's is my daughter, any change?" Sesshomaru softly,

"Rin has shown more improvement than Ms. Higurashi here, she'll be fine but she will have to stay for a couple of days and I want her to stay somewhere warm for a few weeks, no more cold weather for at least two weeks, it may take longer for Ms. Higurashi here, that is if we are able to save her, we'll have someone checking on her all night and we will also watch your daughter very carefully," the doctor explained.

"Of course," Sesshomaru not bothering to thank him for his work, he was a doctor it was his job to save people, the humans in this world. Sesshomaru still laid still, he stared at her, he kept whispering such harsh things to her as she slept, such things as:

"You are nothing, you are a weak, shriveled up little human, you don't stand chance to Naraku, why don't you just give up now, you can't do anything useful, you are worthless," Sesshomaru giving her the strength to fight. The night wore long, Kagome had a dream about Naraku, in her dream, the whole gang was there, even Inuyasha, they were fighting so well and killing Naraku but a burst of energy came from Naraku and Kagome shielded her friends even Inuyasha and his brother, after it was all over she saw herself laying there staring up at Sesshomaru as her friends gathered around her, she saw something glittering in his eyes and a smile crawl on Sesshomaru's face, her friends turned and went on a rampage on Naraku killing him.


	4. What's going on?

Kagome jerked up,

"No!" Kagome screaming, she was breathing heavily and frantically looked around, Sesshomaru was sitting up in the same bed as her.

~_He's naked_!~ Kagome quickly getting out of the bed, she didn't remember all the horrid events that had led her here, but where was here? Kagome stood there naked and looked around,

~_I'm in the hospital, oh god, why am I in the hospital, why was Sesshomaru lying naked in the same bed, oh my god_!~ Kagome seeing Sesshomaru stare at her.

"Kagome, calm yourself, you are okay now, you might want to get back under the covers though," Sesshomaru not able to take his eyes off her body.

~_Wow, are you seeing this human, she is gorgeous, make her yours, she apparently cares for Rin enough to save her, take her, now, or I will_.~ his beast explained.

~_No! I wont have it, she may have nice looks but she isn't smart enough to be with this Sesshomaru_.~ Sesshomaru fighting with his beast, Kagome had grabbed the blanket and left Sesshomaru lying there with nothing covered his naked muscular body. He simply got up and put his clothes on, not even acting nervous or embarrassed about it.

"What happened to me, where are we, why were you lying naked with me?" Kagome still freaking a little, she pulled the heart monitor sticky pads off her chest,

"You should lay down, I found you with my ward… what the hell is that awful noise," Sesshomaru shaking the machine that was making the noise.

The doctors came running in finding Kagome standing in a blanket and Sesshomaru standing next to the heart monitor and shaking it, fully clothed of course. The doctor turned it off,

"Ms. Higurashi, you seem well, please, lie down and let us check," the doctor explained. Kagome laid down and Sesshomaru walked out of the room into Rin's room.

"Rin," Sesshomaru standing in his full attire,

"My Lord," Rin groaned,

"Call me father, we are not in our lands anymore," Sesshomaru explained in his strong tone.

"Of course father," Rin smiling a little,

"Hey Rin, how are you feeling?" Kagome walking slowly into her room.

"Weak and cold, but I'm getting a little warmer," Rin explained,

"Tell me Sesshomaru, what happened to us?" Kagome confused.

"It's a heavy winter in Feudal Era, I found you trying to keep my ward warm with your own body heat and there was a Dragon demon after you both, your barrier was weak, shouldn't you being lying down or at least sitting down," Sesshomaru raising a brow.

"I'm fine, they are allowing me to leave, but they do want me to rest for a week," Kagome hanging to the doorway.

"Alright, let go of the doorway and come here," Sesshomaru crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright then," Kagome trying to gain her balance, she took a couple of steps and started to fall towards Sesshomaru, he grabbed her but they fell into the floor. Kagome sat up straddling Sesshomaru's waist,

"At least we both have clothes on or this would seem a bit awkward," Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru's beast was working overtime, but he managed to sit Kagome in a chair.

"You stay in that chair," Sesshomaru ordered though not raising his voice, Kagome held her head, finally she fell asleep and Sesshomaru figured he would pick her up and sit down and hold her, maybe she would be a bit comfortable having his fur as a pillow. Sesshomaru stared at her as she nuzzled into his fur,

~_She smells like the wildflowers that Rin has always liked to bring home in the Spring_.~ Sesshomaru closing his eyes and slowly sniffing her scent. Sesshomaru had still been tired from worrying about the girls, he fell asleep and leaned close to Kagome's face. After a couple of hours Kagome's mother came in, she found Sesshomaru had took out the cotton in his nose and was laying his head against Kagome's shoulder,

"They make a cute couple, especially with Rin, she needs a mother," Kagome's mother thinking out loud,

"I would like for Kagome to be my mama but I don't think that father wants Kagome, father doesn't like humans, he detests them, probably because they die so easy," Rin softly.

"He seemed very worried about both of you though," Kagome's mother explained as she gently pushed the little girl's hair back,

"I have never seen father worry," Rin's eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't worry, you will need rest and you can stay at our home, your father can stay too, of course he will probably want to return back to his time, so when you are well enough to travel you will be free to go," Kagome's mother explained.

"Thank you Lady Higurashi," Rin falling asleep again, Kagome's mother smiled and sat down in the other chair, she kept an eye on everyone at least till Sesshomaru woke up,

"Did you find something that smelt better than this world?" Kagome's mother smiling a little.

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed,

"You and Kagome need to go home, get some rest and take a shower and maybe eat something," Kagome's mother suggested.

"I have to stay for my daughter," Sesshomaru strongly,

"I will stay with her, take Kagome home, you both need rest, Kagome's mother insisted.

"I left her in the woods and now she is here, I vowed never to leave her again," Sesshomaru sternly.

"You will do her no good if you fall ill yourself, you have to eat and rest to keep from falling ill," Kagome's mother pointing out the fact.

"Fine, but don't let anything hurt her," Sesshomaru explained, he got up and carried Kagome out of the hospital.

"Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru sternly,

"Huh?" Kagome looking around,

"Your mother told me to take you home, so which direction do I need to go in?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Go east," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru turned and flew in the direction.


	5. Emotions

Note: Hey my fellow fans, here is a nice long chapter for you guys, sort of a lemon, but Sesshomaru is slowly getting used to Kagome. please leave me a review on this and tell me what you think. catch you guys later!

* * *

Sesshomaru knocked on the hut,

"Hey, you guys are back is Kagome okay?" Sota softly,

"She will be after she gets more rest and some food in her," Sesshomaru walking into the hut.

"Her room is this way," Sota showing Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru walked stoically and gracefully up the stairs.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sota asked,

"Inuyasha was the cause of all of this, this Sesshomaru saved Kagome because she was protecting my ward," Sesshomaru explained.

"They had another fight didn't they, Inuyasha is so selfish," Sota opening the door for him.

"He is immature," Sesshomaru agreeing with Sota, he laid Kagome down on the bed,

"Are you hungry, I can order some take-out," Sota explained. Sesshomaru wondered where Kagome's father was,

"Where is your alpha male?" Sesshomaru ignoring the question of hunger,

"Huh? Do you mean our father, he died a while back, someone broke into our home and he died protecting us, that's why we moved here," Sota coming over to the bed.

~_My father died protecting that half-breed and that human, I guess me and Kagome have something in common_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stared at Kagome laying there.

"Order some rare meat for me and whatever Kagome eats, you should order something for yourself also," Sesshomaru turning his head to look at Sota,

"I think we have some meat in the fridge, I'm Kagome's brother Sota by the way," Sota having his hand out to shake, Sesshomaru turned all the way around to stare at his extended hand, Sesshomaru shook his hand,

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, you have a strong hold there for a child," Sesshomaru explained.

"My sister has strength too, you just have to get to know her, I'm going to go order food, I'll bring you some clothes to wear when I return," Sota explained, he walked out. Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's room, she had books and homework laid out, she had some pictures up in her room of the whole gang, she even had a couple of Sesshomaru and Rin together,

~_She must think a lot about me and Rin to have pictures of us up in her_.~ Sesshomaru caught off guard by the sight of the pictures. He stood next to the window looking at the sun going down,

~_This miko cares a lot of her friends, but that half-breed has shattered her heart into a thousand shards just like she shattered the jewel, there's no way to fix that_.~ Sesshomaru turning his head to see Kagome stir, he stared at her till she fully woke up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome confused, he turned around and came over to her bed, he sat down on the edge of it,

"You told me to bring you and Rin back to this place, Rin had got her leg caught in a rusty trap, you told me this world would fix her," Sesshomaru explained in his same old cold tone. Kagome thought for a few minutes,

"That's right, I got upset again because Inuyasha had called me Kikyo again, I took off running, and I found Rin, she was hurt and the snow, so much snow, we were cold, but she never gave up on you coming to save her," Kagome realizing the events that she had been through. She had nothing more to say, she sat there so quietly and sadly,

~_Inuyasha never loved me, I'm just a copy of his former love_.~ Kagome trying not to cry but she couldn't help but cry silently, she didn't want to hear Sesshomaru tell her how weak she was, that all humans were, but she knew that he smelt them,

"Why do humans cry?" Sesshomaru sternly.

"Humans cry because we have emotions, we have so much stress on us, on our hearts and we have to let out our frustration some how, we can't just go out and kill to release our stress," Kagome softly explained,

"Then do something else, take your sadness out on this Sesshomaru, he can't stand the smell," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome stared him down,

"I can't, you have done nothing wrong, you saved me, but I don't know why," Kagome bowing her head.

"You were attempting to protect my ward, so I owed you, you have a job to do miko, you have the shards to gather still and Naraku to kill, do you not wish for an honorable death," Sesshomaru stated,

"Of course, but this pain, it wont go away, and its so deep, like a wound that will never heal," Kagome placing her hand over her heart.

"You have too much to worry about than that stupid selfish dog, your friends are looking for you, in that snow storm, you have people that care about you," Sesshomaru coldly,

"My friends, I guess you are right, it just Inuyasha was my, he was…my first love," Kagome softly,

~_This love thing must really be powerful_.~ Sesshomaru staring at Kagome,

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever, well, you know have you ever fell in love?" Kagome not caring what his reaction might be, Sesshomaru stood gracefully, he looked down at her,

"Love is for humans, this Sesshomaru doesn't have time for such a thing," Sesshomaru walking back over to the window. Kagome slowly got up,

"You were told to rest, miko," Sesshomaru catching her out of the corner of his eye,

"So sue me or kill me, I am not one to just lay around, I'm going to go take a bath, I always feel dirty from the Feudal Era," Kagome walking slowly out of her room. Sesshomaru turned his head and watched her leave, he stared at her bed,

~_It's soft, such material, I have to return with one for Rin for the castle, this thing they call a bed_.~ Sesshomaru checking out the bed, he sat down on it once again and poked at the mattress, finally he gave in and laid back, he wasn't planning on taking Kagome's bed but he fell asleep laying across the foot of the bed! Kagome was enjoying herself in her bath, but she started to worry about her friends,

~_I hope they found some kind of shelter, stay warm you guys_.~ Kagome hoped. When she got out of the tub she forgot all about Sesshomaru in her room, she dried herself with a towel and wrapped the towel around her, she walked into her room, she opened her door and almost let out a screech when she saw Sesshomaru laying on her bed but she just managed to gasp,

~_I forgot all about him being here, he is asleep on my bed! I guess I will throw some pants and a shirt on and go find him something to sleep in_.~ Kagome thought to herself, she still wore the towel and slipped some underwear on underneath the towel and did the same with her pants, she stood inside her closet facing her closet and grabbed a spaghetti strap shirt and threw it on. She turned to leave the room but Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing her wrist,

"Where are you going now?" Sesshomaru darkly.

"I'm going to go find you something to sleep in, you should take a shower, we will run down to the dry cleaners and get your attire washed, especially that fur, its starting to stink, go on grab a shower and I will find you some clothes," Kagome leaving the room, Sesshomaru sat up, he wondered if a shower was anything like a hot spring, he walked into the hall, Sota came out of his room.

"Sota, where is this room to bath in?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Oh, the bathroom, here let me show you," Sota leading him to the bathroom and turning on the light,

"This is how you turn the shower on, its like a waterfall, but its good for stressed muscles, the food will be here in 30 minutes, your meat is still frozen but I put it in the sink full of hot water so it should be thawed out by the time the take-out comes, have a nice shower," Sota leaving the room and shutting the door, Sesshomaru didn't know of locks on the doors, so it was kept unlocked. Sesshomaru left the shower running and started shedding his clothes, he hung his fur up on the towel rack and walked into the shower, he was amazed at the water falling down on him.

~_The child was right, this water does ease the muscles, hn, what's this white stuff_?~ Sesshomaru picking up the soap, he smelt it, it smelt clean, and a little bit of fragrance was mixed in, he licked at it, he made a face, he rubbed some of it on his fingers and it got soapy,

~_A cleaning rock, hn_.~ Sesshomaru rubbing it all over his body, he found some liquid in a bottle,

~_More cleaning supplies, how much cleaning stuff does a human need_.~ Sesshomaru confused, Kagome knocked on the door, she opened it a crack,

"How are you doing in there?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower in his under garments, Kagome smiled a little,

"You are supposed to take those off also, I'm going to take your outer wear to my room, you don't want your attire to get messed up in the bathroom do you?" Kagome gathering his clothes, and taking his fur, he gave her a dirty look,

"I will take care of them," Kagome caring them as if they were made out of glass, she wore his fur around her shoulder like he did everyday.

~_My fur looks fitting on her, maybe I should ask what these strange liquids these are in the bottle_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome seeing Sesshomaru just stand there staring at her,

"The liquid in the bottles in this shower, what kind of cleaning supplies are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, hang on, let me lay this on my bed, I'll be back," Kagome running to her room, she laid his attire on her bed and the fresh clean attire next to it, she ran back to Sesshomaru, she grabbed the bottles,

"This clear blue stuff in shampoo, this cloudy blue stuff is conditioner, it makes your hair all soft, see feel of mine," Kagome offering her hair to him, he felt her hair,

~_Indeed its as if it were silk, and the smell of it, it smells nice_.~ Sesshomaru pulling away,

"Oh, here, the white bar is soap, here is a wash clothe, you rub the soap on the clothe and lather it up and then you rub your skin with the clothe, it feels really good and gets you clean, this here is a towel, when you get done, you rub the water off of your body with it and wrap it around your waist, make sure you get the soap and conditioner out of your hair before you get out, when you get done, come in my room and I will help you figure out your new attire," Kagome leaving the towel on the edge of the sink for him.

~_Very strange these humans in this era_.~ Sesshomaru shutting the door, he pulled his under garments off and stepped back in the shower, he used everything in the shower, the wash clothe, then he shampooed his hair and made sure he got all of it out and then he used the conditioner and made sure it was out.

~_My hair smells really good, these humans really like to be clean_.~ Sesshomaru getting out and cleaning his body from the water with the material called a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and tucked it against his waist so it would stay, he walked into Kagome's room, she was staring at the pictures of her friends.

"Oh, hey, did you get all the soap and conditioner out of your hair?" Kagome seeing that his hair still dripped, he nodded,

"Here are some boxers, they are underwear, just slide them on your legs and pull them up under the towel," Kagome explained, he grabbed the boxers and looked at the strange material, he slipped them on,

"Okay, here are the pants, just do them the same way as the boxers, and then you can take the towel off," Kagome turning her back on him,

~_She has a great deal of respect for this Sesshomaru_.~ Sesshomaru smiling a small smile for a few seconds,

"There is a problem with these pants, they don't tie," Sesshomaru explained.

"That, yeah, here, I will help," Kagome blushing a little, she pulled at the zipper, then she buttoned the button,

"All you do is zip the zipper up and put the button through the hole," Kagome realizing he was a chiseled man, his muscles stood out as if he was a body builder, she quickly grabbed the long sleeve shirt and helped him with it.

"There, this is what is called dressy in our era," Kagome letting her hand wander up his chiseled abs and chest, Sesshomaru growled, Kagome caught onto what she was doing,

"Oh god, I am really sorry, I don't know what I am doing, forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, here, try buttoning the rest of the buttons on the shirt," Kagome walking away from him, she looked at her schedule for school,

"I have a test, just great, I have three days to study for it," Kagome talking out loud,

"Test?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Oh, its for school, it sort of measures how smart you are," Kagome sighed, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her, she smirked,

"Hey you got the button thing, that's really good, tuck your shirt into the pants and I will grab you a belt," Kagome walking out, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, she turned around,

"What's the matter?" Kagome confused.

"This attire was your father's is it not?" Sesshomaru not letting go of her wrist,

"Yeah, he died a while back though," Kagome softly,

"Your sibling told me," Sesshomaru letting go of her wrist,

"No one is using them and they are clean, its okay," Kagome smirked, she left her room and went to find a belt, she found one and held it in her hand, it was the one she had made for her father, her mother had taught her how to do it, it had been a father's day gift for him. She fell to her knees in her mother's bedroom, holding onto the belt, she remembered how his eyes lit up and how his large hands ran over the belt.

"I miss you so much father," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru had managed to tuck the shirt in his pants and stare at himself in the mirror,

~_Not bad, I guess…wait…tears_.~ Sesshomaru smelling the air, he left her room in search for Kagome, it wasn't hard to find her though, he just followed the scent of tears.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru blurted out, Kagome shook her head no,

"Its nothing, just memories of someone long ago, I found you a belt," Kagome slowly looking up, she smirked,

"You look nice in those clothes, here, I will help with the belt," Kagome stringing the belt through the loops on the pants, she stared down at the belt.

"I made it for my father, his eyes lit up like I had given him the world," Kagome trying to smile and laugh about it,

"Its very good handwork, Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Well my mother helped me, come on, I'm just wasting time, we need to get to the dry cleaners and get your clothes down to them before they close, I take it you didn't very much care for the car ride so we can walk, its not that far from here," Kagome leading the way,

~_She's been through so much, she has a lot of stress on her heart, losing people close to her, humans touch to show that they care about each other or to cheer them up, they wrap their arms around each other_.~ Sesshomaru explained to himself, he quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist again, Kagome turned around having bloodshot eyes, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest,

~_Sesshomaru is hugging me, maybe he is trying to cheer me up, but this is nothing like Sesshomaru, he has tried to kill me before_.~ Kagome slowly hugging him back, she closed her eyes, she laughed a little to keep from crying again,

"I'm sorry for crying, thank you for the hug, I really needed that," Kagome trying to give him a smile. Sesshomaru just nodded, they pulled away and walked to the dry cleaners.


	6. The Classicals

Note: Hey to my fellow fans that are so kind to review and who i imagine are on the edge of your seat to find out what happens next here's the next chapter that is very lengthy.

* * *

Kagome led Sesshomaru to the dry cleaners, Sesshomaru heard a piano playing classical music, he knew some classical music but he couldn't remember from who,

"Do you hear that noise?" Sesshomaru looking in the direction where it was coming from,

"It's a piano, do you like it, they are playing classical music, I can play some classical music but I only know two of the classicals," Kagome explained,

~_Well rounded miko, she knows classical music, so she is kind of smart then, though her fighting skills could be brought up to speed, but she didn't have a father for very long to teach her_.~ Sesshomaru feeling sadness for her.

"You coming in, we have to get back before the food gets cold," Kagome opening the door for him, he walked in, standing stoically at the counter,

"May I help you?" the nice young woman asked,

"Yes, we need this attire and fur dry cleaned, and please, be extra careful with the attire and the fur, they are very valuable to my dear friend here," Kagome laying the clothes and the fur gently on the table.

"Of course, how many days would you like it back in?" the young woman asked,

"Asap, if at all possible," Kagome being nice about it,

"Alright, we will make sure to do it first in the morning, thank you, and please come again," the young woman explained as she wrote on a piece of paper. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a kind smile,

"Come on, after we eat I will play for you," Kagome leading back to the house.

"Play, what exactly?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Oh, we have a piano at our house, I will play some classical music for you if you wish," Kagome softly,

"I have not listened to a piano play nor have I heard classical music in a long time," Sesshomaru watching her black silky hair fly a little in the breeze.

"You need rest though," Sesshomaru insisted,

"Of course, I will get plenty of rest, I'm nothing to worry about, you have your hands full with Rin, that reminds me, would you like to call the hospital and find out how she is doing?" Kagome in soft tones knowing that she might hurt his ears, with his senses being stronger than humans.

"I will after we eat," Sesshomaru knowing he needed to get something in his stomach, Kagome opened the door to the house,

"You started without us I see," Kagome walking by Sota and messing his hair up,

"Come on sis it was getting cold," Sota whined,

"Lord Sesshomaru, how do you take your meat, rare, warm, cold?" Kagome asked,

"Rare," Sesshomaru following her to the kitchen. Kagome handed him a plate, he was looking at the sink and at the meat that was wrapped in plastic,

"Here," Kagome giving him a steak knife and a fork, he was confused,

"Instead of eating with your fingers, you can use these," Kagome taking the plastic off of the meat and laying it on his plate, she showed him how to use the fork and the knife.

~_She is almost like a mother figure to her younger sibling_.~ Sesshomaru taking his plate to the table where Sota was, he sat at the head of the table, Kagome stared at him,

~_Its as if father never left, he took father's place, which makes him an alpha male of the pack, but he doesn't have a pack really, its just him and Rin_.~ Kagome thinking, Sesshomaru saw her staring at him. He looked at where he was sitting, he hadn't given it much thought before he sat down, but now he knew he was crossing a line in the house, he nodded to Kagome and moved to a different chair.

"You didn't have to move my lord, you were fine where you were," Kagome sadly,

"No, this is your mother's hut, I should respect your father and not take his place," Sesshomaru stoically.

"My father is just a memory now," Kagome clearing her throat,

"A memory that shall still remain respected," Sesshomaru strongly, she smiled and nodded as she brought her food over and sat down by Sesshomaru, he growled a little,

"I wont bite you Sesshomaru," Kagome not flinching even the tiniest bit, she even laughed a little at him growling.

"I think my father would have liked you," Kagome's eyes watering over, but she was smiling, Sesshomaru had pushed up his sleeves so he wouldn't get them all bloody from his meal, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her eyes covering with water and continued to eat his meat, when Sesshomaru was finally finished he took his plate to the kitchen,

"Here, I'll clean it," Kagome taking it from him,

"I would like to call the hospital now," Sesshomaru clearly stated.

"Here, I'll call my mom's cell," Kagome calling her mother,

"Hey mom, Sesshomaru would like to talk to Rin, how is she doing by the way? That's good, at least she's getting warmer and better, here's Sesshomaru," Kagome giving her cell phone to Sesshomaru, he looked at the phone and stuck it to his ear,

"Hi, is Rin feeling better? Yes," Sesshomaru walking outside to talk to Rin. Kagome's brother helped her dry the dishes and put them away, Kagome smiled a little thankful that Rin would be coming home in a couple of days, but she still worried about her friends that were more than likely still looking for her.

"Come on sis, teach me to play the piano," Sota explained, she came out of her worrying state and smiled,

"Alright, come on then," Kagome reminding herself to play the one classical song that always calmed her. They walked over to the piano bench and Kagome started out with Mary had a little lamb so Sota could pick up on the notes,

"Come on Kagome, I have that one down pat, see," Sota showing her that he had mastered the notes on the song, she giggled a little,

"Okay, this is my favorite one right here, but I have yet to master it, so just bare with me," Kagome starting off playing the song that had always calmed her down no matter what state she was in. Sesshomaru came through the back door silently, undetected by Sota but the miko picked up on his scent, she continued to play, she struck a wrong note but recovered gracefully, she could feel his eyes listening and watching and taking in the music. After she was done, she played another classical song, one that Sesshomaru had grew up around.

~_It had to have come from my father, he always liked stuff like that_.~ Sesshomaru assumed, he took silent steps over to Kagome and sat down on the bench, he watched as her fingers gracefully danced and fluttered onto the piano keys, it was almost like she hardly ever touched the keys, at this time her hands and fingers had a mind of their own. Finally Sota was growing tired, Kagome saw it out of the corner of her eye that her brother was starting to lean against her, she started playing Twinkle, twinkle little star for a bedtime song, which was just enough to send Sota off to dreamland. Kagome finished the song, she slowly picked her little brother up, but Sesshomaru stopped her, he finished picking Sota up in his arms and carried him to his room. Kagome tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead, Sesshomaru waited for Kagome at the doorway, not realizing that in his mind he was dreaming of what might be with Kagome, but as quickly as the dream had came to him he distinguished it by shaking his head and walking to the piano. Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru, she didn't know what had went through his mind but she knew he would never openly share it with her, slowly she walked to the door and shut it till there was a crack of light seeping through. With a sigh she walked down to the living room and found Sesshomaru staring at the keys on the piano,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome seeing Sesshomaru acting strange,

"Play the calming one again," Sesshomaru sliding over on the bench,

"I havent really mastered that one," Kagome coming over and sitting down.

"Play it," Sesshomaru commanded, she nodded, she started off with the classical song that had forever soothed her and apparently the first time she had played it Sesshomaru loved it. Of course she struck a couple of notes wrong but gracefully recovered, after she finished she sat there and looked at the keys and smirked,

"That one was the first one my father ever tried to teach me, but my hands, they do not know the discipline that it takes to play the song," Kagome glancing to her right where Sesshomaru sat. He too begin to think,

~_I did not ask for her to share that kind of information with me, how can she be so open with this Sesshomaru, does she not know that I could care less of her_?~ Sesshomaru thought to himself but he found himself getting up and carrying her to the couch and laying her down.

"Listen to this Sesshomaru play and you rest," Sesshomaru commanded her once again, Kagome didn't like him commanding her, but she thought it was the only way he knew how to care for someone, so she obeyed, Sesshomaru took the long sleeve shirt off because the sleeves were restricting his movements, and again Kagome found herself googling over his muscular body. Sesshomaru begin with the calming song, he had played it as if he had already knew the song, Kagome's mouth even dropped when she noticed that he was striking every note with his eyes closed.

~_He can hear the tones, that's why its so easy for him to play_.~ Kagome staring,

"Miko, the song you played for your sibling, is it like the bedtime stories?" Sesshomaru stoically,

"Yeah, little children around here, they like to here stories of the prince and the princesses, some little girls even dream of the day that they will marry, they picture life as if it were a fairytale with a happy ending, here when they see a falling star, they make a wish, life is not a fairytale, there are no prince or princesses like in the books, no glass slippers, just, life I guess, where you have to work really, really hard to make your dreams or wishes to come true and sometimes no matter how hard you work some wishes never come true," Kagome laying there and staring at the ceiling, Sesshomaru could sense the sadness all around her, she had always seemed so much happier over in the Feudal Era, but here, in her own time, it was depressing.

"What did you wish for when you were Rin's age?" Sesshomaru curiously, Kagome was really confused to why he was so curious about it and she had turned her head to even look at him to make sure he was asking that kind of a question.

"There was only one thing I have ever wished for in my life, to have my father in my life, alive and well," Kagome's eyes glittered with tears that refused to fall.

~_She has never wanted anything as much as her father, I always wished for power, but I always got that from my father and he died prematurely then, I have never wished for him_.~ Sesshomaru knowing that her answer was a good one, he nodded and played her favorite song again, to lull her to sleep and to calm her. When he finished playing the piano, he knew she had fallen asleep and when she had fallen asleep because he had heard her heartbeat slowing down, he had heard her breath slow, and had even heard her weary eyelids shut. Slowly and gracefully he stood and carefully got her in his arms and walked up to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, just as he had done on several occasions with Rin he brought the covers up over her body. Instead of moving away from the bed he sat on the edge staring at her,

~_Such a child wishing for something so valuable but yet with no price on it, my father too was the one to teach his teachings of the strange piano_.~ Sesshomaru thought silently, he found a chair and sat in it, he stared out the window for a few minutes up at the moon, but he soon grew weary too, he thought his eyes may be deceiving him but he watched as a misty fog hovered over to Kagome's bed, Sesshomaru's protective instincts started forming, he started growling, he had his hand on his sword ready to pull out and strike at the misty figure that was growing closer and closer to Kagome,

"Leave the miko alone," Sesshomaru in strong low tones, the figure turned and looked at the full dog demon that was ready to rip it apart.

"I mean my daughter no harm, I have already hurt her enough," a voice seeming as if the wind had carried it to Sesshomaru's sensitive ears, Sesshomaru had seen this before, it was just as his own father had done years ago,

"She hurts so much, I was just protecting my babies, my little princess, thank you for your act of kindness towards my daughter," the figure whispered. Sesshomaru felt so much hate, but he didn't know where it was coming from, he had no reason to be mad at this figure, hell he had never laid eyes on the man,

"You hurt her so much because you died, you had a family to still protect, and you gave up on your life, you didn't even try to fight to stay alive, that's why she hurts," Sesshomaru growled,

"I will take my leave, it seems you have had the same fate bestowed upon you so many years ago too, she is much more stronger than you realize, Lord Sesshomaru," the figure leaving the room. Sesshomaru let out a bark and a growl,

~_He says my name as if he has met me once, the anger that was fueled, it is because this Sesshomaru is still upset for his father leaving him_.~ Sesshomaru sinking his claws into the chair and poisoning the chair with his poisonous claws. Sesshomaru left the room and walked to the piano, he played the song that had a calming sensation to it, he kept playing it over and over again, he finally was calm enough to fall asleep, he walked up to Kagome's room and grabbed some blankets from her closet and a pillow and laid down in the floor by her bedside and finally fell asleep.


	7. Ruff Night

Note: I am so glad that everyone is liking my story so far, i just love Sesshomaru in this story, he doesnt want to fall for a miko and the answer is in this chapter, as in who killed Sesshomaru's mother..... read on my hungry fans. hehe

* * *

Kagome was tossing and turning and finally she flipped into the floor, a groan had escaped her lips as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position on something firm but yet soft and warm. Sesshomaru jerked awake and the first thing he smelt was sweat then heard Kagome breathing hard,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru using her human name,

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's body going stiff,

~_Oh god, I hope I didn't hurt him_.~ Kagome forgetting that he was a full demon for a few minutes,

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kagome still sitting on top of him, light streamed through the window from the crescent moon outside, Sesshomaru got caught up in the moment,

~_She looks gorgeous in the moonlight, the way the moon's light hits her face and skin makes her look like an angel…an angel? What am I saying? She is a miko_!~ Sesshomaru growled a little.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome softly, Sesshomaru cleared his mind of any thoughts,

"This Sesshomaru is fine, are you alright?" Sesshomaru confused to why he even cared if she was or not,

"My lord I am fine, I think," Kagome slowly getting off of him, she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her forehead with her hand. Sesshomaru could feel the tension in the air, radiating off of her, slowly he sat up, he stared at her, Kagome saw him staring at her and noticed he was still in the pants and belt that she had given him to wear, he didn't know of this comforting thing that friends did to help each other when they needed it, he had always been cold and always shrugged everyone away that had tried to help him or comfort him, he could always handle things by himself or he would have Jaken do things for him.

"I apologize my lord I should have given you some sleepwear, I'll go and find some," Kagome not liking the silence and the way Sesshomaru was looking at her, she got up to leave the room, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist,

"Miko, I demand you to talk," Sesshomaru standing up, Kagome busted out on him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome, not miko, not woman, or stupid, or bitch…" Kagome was interrupted,

"Kagome, calm yourself, explain to this Sesshomaru where this reaction is coming from," Sesshomaru sternly, he sat on her bed, he still had a firm hold on her wrist,

"What do you care, I am just a stupid, weak little human girl, who couldn't even protect her father," Kagome screamed, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome in his arms and flew out the open window before she could wake Sota, he landed near the pond in the back yard. Sesshomaru was still holding Kagome tightly to him, as he started to release her he whispered something in her ear,

"Your father was the alpha male it came with his title to protect his pack, it was not your job," Sesshomaru finally letting her go. Kagome needed to let her steam out and she started hitting Sesshomaru, pounding on his bare naked chest with her tight little balls of fists,

~_She does have some strength in her, I need to teach her to defend herself more so she doesn't have to depend on that half-breed all the time_.~ Sesshomaru standing there letting her hit him, he could hear her cussing about her father dying on her when he still had her, and the rest of his family to care about. Finally Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist after letting her go at him for five minutes straight, he had figured that she would give out or slump to the ground on her knees but she still had fire going deep inside her.

"Enough, this Sesshomaru wants to listen to what you have to say, so talk and I will listen," Sesshomaru still holding her wrists, Kagome took comfort in Sesshomaru, she never could talk to her mother about her father, and she held so much resentment toward her father leaving like that, and she never told her friends about it that she had left behind in the Feudal Era because when she was over there she felt like she had a fresh start and left her problems at home but she was back home, supposed to be resting like the doctor had explained.

Slowly she hugged Sesshomaru and laid her head on his shoulder, Sesshomaru knew how to hug and thought she may need another since she was hugging him, he felt the overwhelming tears that longed to pour from Kagome's eyes.

"I can't talk to anyone about my father, I hate him, he left us behind, family shouldn't ever leave anyone behind, he should have fought harder, if he loved us enough, he shouldn't have given up," Kagome so harshly, Sesshomaru kept hugging her, slowly he sat down with her and she curled into his lap, he stared across the pond, he saw the reflection of the crescent moon in the water.

"My father left me too, he was protecting the half-breed and his human mother, I have anger against my father for protecting such foul creatures, but he upheld his duty, he died honorably protecting them, not protecting this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru was never shown love, he doesn't understand the concept, it is just a weakness humans have, I was just learned to fight and build strength," Sesshomaru strongly but Kagome could hear the wavering in the back of his throat, it wasn't noticeable but she was close enough to feel the vibration of it from his throat.

"Humans are not as weak as you think we are, we just require more food and more sleep than you, and yes we have emotions, but everyone and everything has emotions, even you my lord, you took Rin in, you care for her well being, she is apart of your family just as Jaken, and though you detest the half-breed as much as you detest humans, he did come from your father, you are still his big half brother, you have a family, Rin, Jaken, and the half-breed, you have to protect them," Kagome seriously, that pushed Sesshomaru overboard,

"This Sesshomaru has no one to protect!" Sesshomaru stood without warning her, she hit the ground but not hard.

"Even though you may not realize it you protected Rin and you protected me," Kagome explained softly,

"Enough," Sesshomaru's eyes turning red, Kagome slowly walked over to him and bowed,

"I apologize for upsetting you my lord," Kagome turning and walking to the other side of the pond.

~_She isn't dripping with fear from this Sesshomaru, she has never feared me, but why, how can that be, her own brother didn't even smell of fear from me, what is wrong, am I losing my touch_?~ Sesshomaru confused, he stood in the same spot and turned to look at the crescent moon. After a few minutes of Kagome throwing rocks into the pond, she looked up and didn't see Sesshomaru, she wondered where he could have gone,

~_He is trying, he is a good listener but I guess I am not good at showing him things that he doesn't want to talk about_.~ Kagome resting her chin on her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"I was conceived and born under the crescent moon, in the westerner lands, but mother never had this Sesshomaru in the home, she upset at father and she had left the home, she was down in the lower western lands when she fell, my father was right there with her, he never once let her out of his sight, he was the first one that held me," Sesshomaru not knowing why he should share that with her. Kagome smiled a little,

"That sounds like a nice story, being born underneath the stairs," Kagome softly,

"I lost mother that night," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome's mouth dropped open,

"There was a miko that came out and purified my mother with her arrow," Sesshomaru standing there letting the wind whip around him.

"My lord, I am so sorry," Kagome standing up quickly and hugging him,

"Do not pity this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru growled, Kagome didn't let go of him,

"I have a story like that, well, it holds many lifetimes of stories, its seen the good and bad times throughout the Higurashi shrine, will you let me show you?" Kagome pulling away from Sesshomaru, he nodded, Kagome pulled him along, he growled that she was touching him, she didn't care though. It seemed as if they were heading back to the house, but he found himself stopped in front of a tree that held a decoration around it,

"This sacred tree has seen everything, it has watched me grow, and it has seen Sota being brought home from the hospital when he was born, and watched him grow, its seen my grandpa grow old as the man he is now, the funny thing is, this tree actually has been there for me when I was going through my father's death, I used to sit up on the high branch of the tree and not come down for hours, of course my mother worried, she always had to wait for me to fall asleep and get the ladder and get me out," Kagome placing her hand on the bark of the tree remembering. Sesshomaru stood quietly letting the wind blow his silver hair.

"What was it that was troubling you to fall on this Sesshomaru tonight?" Sesshomaru confused to why he was telling and asking her questions that he never really normally cared for the answer, Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru,

"Every night since I lost my father, I relive the memory of the horrible night and the events that led to my fathers death, I watched the man that robbed our house kill my father, I was only 10 years old," Kagome explained.

~_She has never had a good night's sleep since then, she is what 15 so she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep since she was 10_!~ Sesshomaru swallowed because his throat was really dry,

"It helps when I am in the Feudal Era because I have things and friends to keep my mind off things at home, that and sleeping under the stars with the fresh air," Kagome closing her eyes and breathing, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him with a soft smile and tear glittering eyes.

"Come, you need your rest," Sesshomaru turning into his full demon,

"Um, Sesshomaru, you wont fit through the door like that," Kagome explained, she had the urge to touch his fluffyness but she didn't want to disrespect him, she had manners to an extent. Sesshomaru saw her biting her lip and playing with her hands, he knew at that point she was in love with his fluffyness, he led her back to the pond, he circled her and laid down, he pushed her down on the ground with his tail,

"What is it, we can't sleep out here, what if something happens, this isn't the Feudal Era, you just can't kill something that comes to harm us," Kagome explained, his tail kept pushing her back till she was practically swallowed up by his stomack hair,

"This is rather comfy, your hair feels like a cloud, so soft, so beautiful," Kagome combing her fingers through it, she reached through the hair and finally found his skin, she scratched his belly, he started digging at the spot she scratched at, she giggled,

"Ah, yes, every dog has his sweet honey spot," Kagome still scratching, Sesshomaru was practically purring. After a few minutes of scratching, Sesshomaru noticed the scratching had slowed down a lot, Kagome was drifting to sleep, slowly and gently he laid his tail over Kagome making sure she wouldn't get too cold, but it was summer, and it wasn't that bad cold outside but Sesshomaru didn't know if the summers in this strange place were anything like the summers back home. Sesshomaru fell asleep in his beast form, knowing if there was anything trying to creep up on them he would pounce in a heartbeat.


	8. The kiss

Note: Hey everyone here is a chapter that will get your attention a little, some of those are waiting for Sesshomaru to make the move on Kagome, but I unlike some writers like to keep Sesshomaru in his coldness and bring out the good in him very very slowly. So here is the next chapter. Again thank you all of my supporting fans for reviewing. keep up the good work, because i am trying to update asap.

Enjoy.

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun was high, Kagome yawned and stretched, she nuzzled back into something furry and fluffy and opened her eyes to see what it was, it was Sesshomaru in his demon form.

~_He is so beautiful, what am I saying, Kagome get a grip, he would never consider loving a miko, how could he when a miko killed his mother so long ago, maybe that's why he detests them so, but why has he tried to be there for me then_?~ Kagome confused,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru turning his head to look at her,

"Goodmorning my lord," Kagome rubbing his fur,

"Hn," Sesshomaru couldn't help but purr out, she smiled,

"Kagome, get back from that demon, he will tear you to shreds, demon, be gone with you," her grandfather making a fuss, Sesshomaru got up quickly,

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru,

"Change back now, hurry," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru was intrigued by her giving him orders for a change, but he noticed that she was trying to protect both of them, her grandfather and himself so he changed back.

"What is going on Kagome, why are you with a demon?" her grandfather stopping in his tracks,

"Grandpa, he is a friend, he doesn't mean us no harm," Kagome admitted,

~_A friend, I'm a friend to this miko_?~ Sesshomaru stood staring at the old man. Her grandfather didn't buy it for one minute and didn't like Sesshomaru, he walked back towards the house.

"That was grandpa, he is just an old coot, you have nothing to worry about he doenst possess any kind of strength, his sutras doesn't even hold any power, come on, I have to study," Kagome explained,

"This Sesshomaru has other business to attend to today," Sesshomaru sternly.

"What business, you are here in the future, oh, you mean Rin, okay, I would go with you but I am kind busy, I have to pass this test because if I don't I wont be able to advance to the next grade," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her inside to grab his shirt,

"You should change out of those clothes first, here I will get you some more," Kagome explained, she raced up and found a white long sleeve shirt, a nice black tank top to go underneath the white long sleeve buttoned up shirt. She found some jeans that didn't have any holes in them and walked to her room, Sesshomaru had met her in the hallway,

"What is this thing," Sesshomaru pointing at the toilet,

"Oh, that's our indoor bathroom, if you have to relieve yourself, you do it there, you cant do it outside because if you do it in public outside you will get in a lot of trouble," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru just nodded,

"Come on, I found you some clothes," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru followed her to the bedroom, Kagome helped him into the tank top, then she helped him into the white long sleeve button up shirt,

"This is the more relaxed attire but still very attractive, I mean, very eye catching," Kagome quickly changing her words around,

~_What is she talking about, this Sesshomaru does not wish to impress anyone, well, maybe her, wait, she is a miko must I remind you of that, she will reek havoc on this Sesshomaru, she will betray him and try to kill him, just as that miko killed his mother in her vulnerable state, you need to keep your distance from her_.~ Sesshomaru reminding himself,

"Why don't you try to lighten up, I'm not your enemy my lord, I wont hurt you, I know what it feels like to get hurt and I do not wish anything upon you like that," Kagome softly.

~_Huh, she just said that to this Sesshomaru, I have tried to kill her numerous times, though it was only to get to that half-breed brother of mine_.~

"This Sesshomaru wants to know why you call him such," Sesshomaru talking about earlier,

"What do you mean, the friendship thing?" Kagome confused, he simply nodded,

"Well you have became my friend, in the short period of time, you have started to care about me in your own little way, and I am trying to introduce you to my time without you falling into too much trouble, I'm looking out for you, trying to protect you in this time, that's what friends do," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshomaru needs no such things, he will not be staying in this time for very long, he does not belong to this era and needs to attend business back home, and you have a job also," Sesshomaru reminding her,

"I can't go back to that half-breed, I can't listen to him bicker and call me by another name," Kagome turning and laying the pants on the bed for him.

"You have a duty to uphold Kagome, just as our fathers did," Sesshomaru threw out to her, she clutched the pants, he could smell the anger starting to rise through her body, she walked towards the door,

"Kagome, don't be like your father was, don't give up on trying to find the jewels, the Feudal Era is counting on you," Sesshomaru explained sternly.

"I am not like my father, if I wanted to give up, I would have done so in the hospital, or even in those woods protecting Rin, which you yourself should have been doing, I don't give up so easily, so do not compare me with my father, I am nothing like him, and you are nothing like your father, you may hold much more stronger power than he but it is worthless if you have none to protect," Kagome walking out. Sesshomaru felt a growl coming, his thoughts were hitting him a mile a second,

~_Who does she think she is talking to, has she forgot who she is talking to, maybe we should remind her who she is talking to, wait, she did say we were powerful, more powerful than father, so she does know who she is talking to but does not care, she speaks her mind, I don't know how to take that in a woman, these humans get upset easily, maybe she is wrong about this Sesshomaru, maybe what made father so strong was that he did have someone to protect, as long as you have someone to protect you will have the strong will to live to continue to protect that one_.~ Sesshomaru shaking the thoughts from his head, he just changed his pants and put the belt back through the loops but he couldn't see how to loop the ones in the back, he growl to himself, he knew Sota wasn't home because he couldn't sniff him out, he didn't want to ask Kagome for her help, hell since when did he have to ask for her help at all, he could just demand it, though he didn't think that would work this time since he had done pissed her off so greatly. Slowly he made his way down the stairs to find her, she was trying to learn how to play the song her father tried to teach her how to play but she always missed a note and she was getting frustrated, Sesshomaru could tell easily just by sniffing her. Slowly he sat down on the bench right behind her and took his large hands and placed over her delicate ones, she let a shiver run down her,

~_What is he trying to do, teach me how to play? But it is no use, my father couldn't teach me, what makes him think he can teach me_.~ Kagome thought to herself, she allowed his fingers to control hers, when they were finished playing the song at least five times in a row with every correct key, Sesshomaru stopped,

"I thought you were going to see little Rin," Kagome confused,

"I am, this belt wont go in the other holes though," Sesshomaru explained in his regular tone.

"Oh, here, stand up and let me help," Kagome getting up, Sesshomaru stood up and she followed, she put the belt through the loops and back around, she buckled the belt and slipped the remaining belt through another loop,

"Before you go, I have something for Rin," Kagome running back up to her room, she came down with a stuff animal, Sesshomaru was standing there, she had took the time to actually notice that he looked strapping in what he was wearing. Sesshomaru was confused to why she was just standing there and looking at him,

~_Why is she looking at me like that_.~ Sesshomaru confused, he could hear her heart racing, she walked over to him,

~_Just kiss him already_.~ Kagome trying to get enough courage to kiss him, she gave him the stuff animal,

"Kids here love these stuff animals, they comfort them when they are not feeling good," Kagome glancing up at him, he just nodded and stared back, and then it happened, Kagome's lips fell onto Sesshomaru's when she pulled away Sesshomaru was just standing there in his stoic self, she ran off to her bedroom and shut the door.

~_She just kissed me, she has courage that is for sure, but why did she do such a thing, why would she have feelings for this Sesshomaru_?~ Sesshomaru confused as he licked his lips,

~_Her taste is… indescribable, its…sending chills up this Sesshomaru's spine, is this suppose to happen, am I the one that is to fall in my father's footsteps and to love a miko_?~ Sesshomaru thinking he should leave the house and give Kagome some space, to let her figure out her own feelings from what she had just done, he turned to see Kagome's grandfather giving him an angry look, that gave him the signal that he should leave, so he did.

~_Why did I kiss him, he could have ripped my head off for that, but he wouldn't have done that, not over something so simple when he is trying to be my friend, I am so stupid, I should have never done that, but, it was nice, extremely nice, there are no words to describe it, why me, now I wont be able to study, great, my mind, all I can think of is him_.~ Kagome sighed and called her friends.

"Hey, can you guys come over and help me study for that test that we have on Monday?" Kagome asking one of her friends from school,

"How can you study when you are so sick?" her friend that was constantly trying to set her up with Hojo,

"I'm almost better, I will be coming to school Monday so I need to study for that test, please round up the rest and come over, I am very desperate," Kagome whined.

"We got your back Kagome, we'll be right over," and the next thing Kagome heard was a click and a dial tone.

~_Thank god for some good friends in this era to help me catch up, back to the books, and Lord Sesshomaru, down girl, you should not think of Sesshomaru in such way, be lucky that he didn't knock your head off for kissing him_.~ Kagome having dreamy eyes, her grandfather came busting through the door,

"Kagome, I want that demon gone," her grandfather not having any excuse for why he wanted Sesshomaru gone except for the fact he was a demon and if anyone found out about it the shrine would not be so sacred anymore.

"Gramps, Lord Sesshomaru is a guest in this house till his ward gets out of the hospital and gets better, so deal with it, no one will find out about him," Kagome a bit testy.

"They better not," her grandfather shutting the door back.


	9. Where is the rest of the gang?

Note: Thank you to my newest fan for the review, yeah i kind of suck at summaries and most would probably say i am a poor writer but this is my style of writing, i have been writing for years now, but i really do hope everyone likes my Sesshomaru and Kagome pairings, i myself have a lot of respect for Sesshomaru because if you stay cold hearted you cant get your heart broke or close to people that will betray you later on in life. Okay enough of my ramblings here you are the next chapter ....enjoy..

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha sat deep in a cave and found some wood deeper in the cave and made a fire, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango huddled up together in the coats that Kagome had given them, while Inuyasha sat on the other side of the fire still refusing to wear the stupid thing Kagome had given him to wear. No one really talked to Inuyasha because of his mistake again, he just sat there, he had killed a wild boar for them to eat and not even a thank you was uttered for his kindness.

"Maybe we should thank him for the food," Miroku whispered to Sango,

"We are still mad at him but if you want to thank him, you go right ahead," Shippo crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha for the food," Miroku not hesitating any longer,

"Eh, it was nothing," Inuyasha cooking the food for them,

"I wonder if Kagome is okay," Sango worriedly, Inuyasha knew he was at fault for it,

"Sango, you have to rest before we travel around again, if you wear yourself out then you will be sick, after I eat I will go and check out the surrounding area, but I havent caught her scent anywhere, maybe we should try back at the well," Inuyasha explained.

"You do that Inuyasha, its because of you she is gone," Sango growled, Inuyasha paid her no mind and cut the food up with his claws, giving each one of them a large piece of meat.

"I will help you look," Miroku eating his food, Sango acted as if he had touched her ass,

"Miroku!!!" Sango growled,

"Let them go Sango, you still have me and Kirara," Shippo giving the men an angry look. They finished eating and Miroku and Inuyasha took off, surprisingly Inuyasha put the coat on the Kagome had given him,

"Men, no matter if human or half human, one never seems to know how to care for a woman," Sango grumble,

"I am a man Sango, not yet but I will be I will never treat a woman like those two boneheads have," Shippo trying to reassure her,

"Shippo when you get to be a man, your hormones will be taking you over and you will treat a woman just like them, you wont be able to help yourself," Sango sighed.

Miroku and Inuyasha were having their own little talk,

"Inuyasha, do you care for Kagome at all?" Miroku asked,

"What are you getting at monk, Kagome is just a jewel detector and once she finds all the jewel shards I am going to be a full demon, then I will be able to defeat this Naraku so no one will be killed," Inuyasha explained.

"Do you really think you will be able to control your demon that easily, your demon will kill us, Sango, myself, everyone that you call a friend now their blood will be all over your hands, even Kagome's if she ever comes back to us, if you love or care for Kagome at all you have to tell her, if you don't love her or even care for her like she does for you then you need to tell her because she can't keep wasting her time on a selfish, immature, you, if you care for her like she does you then you have to give her a gift and apologize to her, and stop calling her Kikyo, I know she was your first love but she is still dead, and she is taking all the innocent souls from the dead girls, she is still dead, the best thing you can do is move on and love Kagome for who she is but you have to let Kikyo go," Miroku explained, Inuyasha thought about in his head,

"Lets just go look for her," Inuyasha not wanting to talk about it, Inuyasha later found Kagome's bag, he smelt Sesshomaru all over it,

"Sesshomaru has her," Inuyasha showing his fangs,

~_If Sesshomaru lays one hand on her, he will pay greatly_.~ Inuyasha growling.

"Come on, if she is with Sesshomaru she is in his home, she is at least warm there," Miroku explained,

"If Sesshomaru has her then he is keeping her as a prisoner," Inuyasha harshly,

"Rin would not allow Sesshomaru to keep her in such a way, we will check the well in the morning and then head to Sesshomaru's home," Miroku explained. Inuyasha didn't like that idea but he settled for it, seen as he had other humans to care for too, and he couldn't just leave them in a cave all night by themselves. They headed back to the cave with Kagome's bag,

"Did you find her?" Sango worriedly,

"Dear Sango please, calm down, we found her bag, Inuyasha smelt Sesshomaru all over it, we will check the well tomorrow and then head to Sesshomaru's home, that's all we can do for now," Miroku trying to comfort her. Sango was still upset but she managed to hug Inuyasha, Inuyasha was still cautious about the hug from Sango,

"Come on Inuyasha, we all need to huddle up and now that we have Kagome's extra blankets we can hopefully keep a little warmer," Sango explained, they all huddled up together and the two little ones, Kirara and Shippo curled up between Inuyasha and Sango, underneath the blankets and they all fell asleep.


	10. Distractions

Kagome and her friends were all in her room,

"Hey, lets go out and get something to eat and find a copier so that way Kagome can study them, are you up to it, Kagome," one of her friends asked,

"I guess," Kagome shrugged, they all went out, and just as they started to enter Wacdonalds Sesshomaru was spotted coming her way,

~_Oh god, what is he doing here_.~ Kagome getting red,

"There is a hottie walking your way and I think he has spotted you," the girls were all sent into a frenzy,

"Kagome, did you not have business to take care of at home?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, we were hungry, and we had to find a copier to copy their notes, Sesshomaru, this is Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, guys this is Sesshomaru, they are my high school friends that are helping me study for this test, you want something to eat?" Kagome biting on her lip a little,

"Please, we would love the company Sesshomaru," the girls surrounding him, he started growling,

"Um, guys, he doesn't like to be touched," Kagome knowing she should have warned them first. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a deadly look, she in return gave him a sympathy look. The girls slowly pulled off of him,

"Sorry about that, well, shall we," Kagome asked, Sesshomaru held the door for them, Kagome being the last one in,

"I'm very sorry my lord, about everything, even earlier," Kagome softly,

"We shall talk about it later," Sesshomaru sternly as he followed her into the Wacdonalds. Kagome ordered the food and Sesshomaru chose to stay by Kagome,

"Those girls wont hurt you, they think you are cute, just stick by me and they wont bother you, much," Kagome giggled,

"What does Kagome think about this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wanting to know.

"I don't think it matters what I think, does it?" Kagome asked seriously,

"I would not have asked such a question if it was not important," Sesshomaru explained,

"Well, why do you think I gave you a kiss earlier, yes, you look very, um, I would not know how to explain it in your demon language but my language, you are very easy on the eyes, very attractive in other words," Kagome blushing and stuttering with her words. Sesshomaru smiled a small smile,

~_She is nervous, her face is red, I have put her on the spot_.~ Sesshomaru followed her over to the table and sat by her.

"I am having a pool party tonight, if you are up to it you and Sesshomaru should come," Ayumi smiling,

"Well, um, he isn't one for crowds," Kagome figuring he didn't like water too much, after all he was a dog demon, and there wouldn't really even be food there he liked, and he certainly wasn't one for large groups,

~_Wow, I really do know Sesshomaru very well_.~ Kagome wondering how well she really did know him.

"Come on Sesshomaru, once you have seen Kagome here in a bikini you will hardly ever notice everyone else, Sesshomaru was confused what a bikini was,

"He is a quiet one there," Eri smiling,

"Yeah, but he is older than Kagome, and older men know how to treat women better, I take it you dumped the other one who was being selfish and immature," Yuka asked.

"I never dated him, and I am not dating Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is actually his half older brother, and yes, he is a lot more mature, he is really a gentleman when you get to know him," Kagome blushing,

"You should call us if you are going to come, at least Hojo isn't out of the picture," Ayumi explained.

"Um, you guys, I am sorry but Hojo isn't really the type for me, he is a little obsessed," Kagome explained,

"Then what type is your type Kagome?" Eri asked, they all leaned in close, Sesshomaru was getting a little overwhelmed with the smells,

"Um, he has to be strong, he has to have a strong will to live, he has to be open minded to what I have to say, he doesn't have to accept my ideas but only humor me, someone who accepts me for who I am, who can see past that I am just a girl, because we girls have strength just as men do, I don't want to have to depend on a man, I want to be able to protect myself when he isn't around to help me," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru took all in what she said,

~_I could be that man_.~ Sesshomaru thought,

"Sesshomaru, what's your idea for a perfect mate?" Yuka asked wanting to see if Kagome and Sesshomaru would be the perfect match,

"I do not wish to answer such a question," Sesshomaru answered in his stoic tone,

~_Though Kagome does intrigue me very much all of a sudden_.~ Sesshomaru thought silently. Soon their dinner with the girls was over,

"So how was Rin, did she like her gift?" Kagome asked,

"Who's Rin?" the girls curiously asked,

"Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter, she is so cute, and a bundle of energy," Kagome smiling,

"She enjoyed your gift, she is getting better, the doctor wants her to stay one more night, she will be coming home tomorrow night," Sesshomaru all stoically.

"See, Kagome you guys could start dating, you were always good with children, you could be her new mother," Ayumi wanting to set Kagome up with the hottie,

"I wouldn't want to break Rin's little heart if it didn't work out, its always kind of tough with guys that have children, but I do love her like my own," Kagome smiling thinking of Rin.

~_See Kagome already cares a lot for Rin, you should try it with Kagome, wait Rin is already attached to the miko, no I wont have her breaking Rin's little heart_.~ Sesshomaru fighting with his conscious.

"Aw," the girls swooning over the fact that Kagome already loved the little girl,

"Why don't you go and play some video games with Sota when we get home, I'm sure he would love the company," Kagome almost reading Sesshomaru's mind about the girls.

"But Kagome, he could stay in the room with us while we study," Eri giggling,

"Yeah, I am sure if we were studying Atomy that you and Yuka would actually pass a test, but we aren't studying Atomy, sorry guys, hey we need to get to a copier," Kagome reminding them,

"Kagome, I will excuse myself and take my leave for home now," Sesshomaru thankful for Kagome's suggestion.

"Alright, I will see you at home then," Kagome smiling and winking at him,

~_Wow, he was really open to my suggestion, probably because he wanted to get away from my friends, they can be a wild bunch sometimes, not to mention they were human, and all over him, I am sure that he didn't care for any of that_.~ Kagome giggled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about Kagome, you were thinking about that hottie huh?" Eri grabbing her arm, Kagome blushed,

"No, nothing like that," Kagome finding herself getting a bit attached to Sesshomaru.

"Guys, please, can we concentrate on studying for this test for at least a couple of hours, and I promise if you guys will actually help me and not a word about Sesshomaru for the rest of the time I will bring him to the party tonight but you guys have to promise that you wont bug him all freaking night, deal?" Kagome asked,

"Sounds fair," Ayumi looking to Eri and Yuka for an agreement on their part,

"But remember not a word about Sesshomaru for the rest of the time, and no bugging him all night long, got it," Kagome looking to Eri and Yuka,

"We promise," Eri and Yuka sang in unison. They found a copier and got their notes copied for Kagome,

"I really appreciate this guys, I would be really lost if I didn't have you guys," Kagome thanking them.

"It's the least we can do since you have been sick for a while now," Ayumi patting her gently on the back, they got to Kagome's house with the notes and sat up everything in her room for study hour.


	11. Grandpa v Sesshomaru

Note: Hey I am glad all my fans are liking my story, yes the pool party will be a big problem, that is all I am saying right now, need more reviews and readers to chime in before I reveal the pool party. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome decided she needed to check how Sota and Sesshomaru were panning out with the guy bondings, she slowly opened the door, she gasped,

"My lord, do you really think Sota needs to be handling such a sharp object?" Kagome asked,

"Come on sis, I am old enough now, I am becoming a man, and I am the man of the house now, I have to learn how to protect you and mom, grandpa is too old to take on the duty, besides its fun," Sota whined, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome,

"Would you like for me to turn into my demon form and take him for a ride instead," Sesshomaru smelling worry pouring from Kagome,

"No, we can't chance that either, just go outside if you guys must do that but be extremely careful with him Sesshomaru," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded, he grabbed Sota and jumped from the window with him, Kagome smiled,

_~I guess Sesshomaru would have it no other way to bond with Sota then trying to teach him how to fight. Kind of cute actually_.~ Kagome thought to herself, she let out a giggle and returned to her friends. Sesshomaru led Sota towards the large back yard, but came across the old man,

_Great what does this old man want now? Why does he detest me so? Maybe I should tell him my background, then I should get some respect_.~ Sesshomaru thought,

"Grandpa, have you met Kagome's friend Lord Sesshomaru?" Sota asked,

"Yes," the old man staring Sesshomaru down,

"Old man, why do you detest this Sesshomaru? I have not been trouble for you or your family, and I have not disrespected you in any way," Sesshomaru explained strongly.

"You are a demon, I know history," the old man explained,

"Then you know who my father was, the Great Inutaisho and that he was the lord of Saigoku, and now I am the lord of the lands, I hold more strength than my father did," Sesshomaru reminding him of the history.

"Yes, Kagome's father knew your father, my daughter she married Rachoku, but I detest you demons so because you all are the same, you are all workaholics, you never realize what you have in front of you till its too late, you guys always have your noses stuck in work, you don't listen to your family, they seem not to matter to you all, except for puppin' all you guys care about is getting a suitable heir for the lands to come into and protect, and don't be going after Kagome, I don't care if you are a lord or that you are the strongest or the wealthiest, she could never be happy with you, she needs the attention she deserves, she needs someone to be there for her all the time, and someone to notice her once in while, someone who will be able to talk to openly and she needs someone to tell her that she is loved a great deal and she needs shown that love," the old man explained.

"This Sesshomaru is different than you expect him to be, if I want to mate Kagome, then that is my business and her father's business, and I have no memory of this Rachoku, but you sure as hell do not look like the demon that you speak of, and if you speak the truth, then why aren't Rachoku's son and daughter half demon?" Sesshomaru fed up with talking to the old man,

"He wasn't a very powerful demon, he was low on the demon chain, and he was very old when he married my daughter, but Rachoku never marked my daughter, that was the agreement that I made with him," the old man explained,

"My father would never befriend of such lowly demon," Sesshomaru practically wanting to spit in the old man's face.

"This man held a great deal of friendship with your father, he was the one that helped your father through the loss of your mother, he also was the one that killed the miko that killed your mother, Kagome's father was there on the day you were brought into this world, it was the day that the miko lost hers by his hand, Kagome's father protected your father's life as he got you to safety," the old man walking away. Sesshomaru was confused to who he was talking about, his mind was going but he couldn't make sense of it all,

_Old man is full of babbles, what nerve does he have to talk to this Sesshomaru as such, he isn't even Kagome's father_.~ Sesshomaru growling.

Sota pulled on Sesshomaru's pant's leg,

"I have a book that my father told my mother to give me when I was old enough to take care of it, would you like to see it," Sota asked.

"Yes Sota, I would but after we train some more," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Sota smiling, Sesshomaru noticed how he was trying to act like him more and more, he smirked, and thought of how his pups would turn out if he ever got the chance to have any.


	12. Feelings

Finally Kagome's friends had left they had to go and get ready for the pool party, Kagome knew Sesshomaru was more than likely not going to like what Kagome had done, but hopefully he could deal with it since she was going to let him see her in a bikini, though she knew it wouldn't be much of that big of a deal for him.

Kagome found Sesshomaru sitting in Sota's room in the floor reading a book, while Sota was playing a video game,

"Um, Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you," Kagome's voice sounding strange, Sesshomaru was too deep into the reading to notice her voice was off, he marked his place with the lace bookmark the book held, he walked over into Kagome's room,

"We kind of have to go to the pool party, you see.." Kagome being cut off,

"I assumed as much, you have to hold your word on showing up to this event, but did you tell them a time limit?" Sesshomaru not seeming to upset about it.

"No of course not, and I told the girls not to bother you for the time we were there, so you shouldn't have a problem with them," Kagome explained.

"There's no chance of getting out of this because you always hold your word, so two hours, two hours of energetic going people to deal with and back home," Sesshomaru explained,

"You are not upset with me?" Kagome asked,

"This Sesshomaru would like to have been apart of the planning, but those girls were not set on studying anything from books I assumed so you had to make deals, and treaty, so, Sesshomaru understands," Sesshomaru wanting to talk about the kiss.

"Thank you my lord, I give you my word that no plans will be made without your input on them," Kagome explained,

"Kagome, we need to talk," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome's palms sweated, Sesshomaru smelt the nervousness pouring from Kagome,

"About what exactly," Kagome asked, she was busy digging in her closet,

"What happened between us earlier," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, when I blew up on you, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, its just you were bringing up a subject that I rarely talk about, I don't feel comfortable talking about my father or being compared to my father, I am not weak like him, I have a strong will to live, I am really sorry I blew up on you like that," Kagome explained.

"Kagome, that's not exactly what I was talking about, and this Sesshomaru is the one that apologizes for it, he pushed you over too much, this Sesshomaru is deeply apologizing for that," Sesshomaru explained,

_You didn't just do what I think you did, did you, you apologized to this miko! What the hell is wrong with you? You are The Lord Sesshomaru, all feared, you have the power to rip her head off for screaming at you_.~ his conscious screaming at him,

"No my lord, I am sorry for getting out of hand, its just I have this test, I'm worried for Rin, and my friends, I am very tensed and stressed, and yes I know what you are referring to, I don't know how to answer you for what I did, but I can tell you this, I liked what I did, and if I was out of line, I am sorry, I know you could never love such a creature like me, a miko, a weakly little human," Kagome finding her swimming suit and some shorts and a shirt to go over her top.

"You do not know this Sesshomaru very well, this Sesshomaru did think it was out of line, but he did like the taste, do you feel for this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, can we not talk about this right now, feelings are confusing me, I just want to enjoy this party and take my mind off of things, but I would like for you to come too, and spend some time around you, we could get to know each other a little better, I just don't want to hurt Rin, she is too young to get hurt," Kagome softly.

"You like Rin very much," Sesshomaru noticed,

"Of course, she is a sweet little girl, she makes me think of what my children would be like, I love her like she was my own, that half-breed could not destroy what love I carry for the little girl," Kagome leaving the room. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door,

_Why is he asking me all these questions, Sesshomaru is usually a quiet person, maybe he really does care for me in the way I am beginning to care for him_.~ Kagome explained. When she finally was brave enough to come out and face Sesshomaru who wasn't wanting to be quiet much more, she was wearing a summer shirt that tied around the neck and the back around her waist showing her midriff, and wearing a tie thing over her legs that was see through, she hung to the doorway,

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru was by the window, he turned to see Kagome,

_What a miko! She's…hmm, her scent, my god, you have got to take that woman right now, Ruff_!~ Sesshomaru's conscious overrunning him, he walked over to Kagome he sniffed her upper top, Kagome's body stiffened, Sesshomaru gently grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lips, he slowly pulled away and took her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it. If he didn't get a hold of himself his beast would tear her to shreds trying to mate with her.

"This Sesshomaru wanted another taste, can you show me something?" Sesshomaru strongly,

"Um, what exactly?" Kagome nervously,

_He moves way too fast, now he is wanting to see me naked_?~ Kagome's thoughts plaguing her.

"A picture of your father, I need to see him," Sesshomaru holding a book, Kagome looked at the book, she only had seen it once before,

"Grandpa told you about my father didn't he," Kagome walking out and into Sota's room, she picked up a picture of her father, she couldn't bare to see her but she handed it to Sesshomaru. He stared at it for a good long while,

_I vaguely remember him, but he sounds like he was a good man from the journals_.~ Sesshomaru sitting the picture down,

"This Sesshomaru is ready as he will ever be, I am not quite sure about this though," Sesshomaru voicing his opinion,

"Just don't do anything out of the ordinary, if you get mad and start fighting don't use any of your poison claws just your feet and fists, alright?" Kagome explained, Sesshomaru nodded, he held his hand out for her to take, she smiled a little and turning red, she took his hand and he led her down the stairs and out the door, of course the old man was there and gave them an ugly look. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist tightly and took off to the party.


	13. The Assasin at a human pool party

Note: Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The pool party! Thanks again to all those who review and all my fans that are still hanging in there to my story so far. Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru landed a block away so no one would know how they arrived, Kagome took a breath,

"This is going to be good, whenever you are ready to go just tell me, we will make our rounds and then find a place by the pool," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru nodded and placed his hand in the middle of her back as they walked into the drive, Sesshomaru saw the overly large crowd, he began to growl,

"Deep breath," Kagome advised him, he took a deep breath and let it out,

"Here we go," Kagome smiling at him because he had his hand on her back, surprisingly she felt very safe with Sesshomaru. They had made their rounds and now were by the pool, every girl wanted Sesshomaru, they made their cute dreamy eyes at him and their waves,

~_My god, its just like those stupid balls I throw for the business back home, every woman here is attracted to me, but I can only find eyes for Kagome, why, why did I have to kiss her before we left_.~ Sesshomaru growling a little.

"I'm going for a swim, can you watch my stuff?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru turned around, he opened his mouth a little, but words couldn't form, there she stood before him in a two piece white bikini. Kagome looked down at herself noticing Sesshomaru's mouth was open and his eyes were on her, she giggled, she shut his mouth for him,

"It's a swimming suit, am I really that nice to look at?" Kagome nervously, he simply returned to his stoic statue like state and nodded,

"Thanks, but I am really not that pretty," Kagome kissing his cheek, he brought her close,

"You are unforgettably gorgeous Kagome," Sesshomaru stoically whispered, Kagome bit her lip, his coldness was suddenly having an affect on her, she was getting turned on,

~_Her scent has changed, rather like a fruit smell to her now, what is that, is she turned on by this Sesshomaru_?~ Sesshomaru stood stoically and not let it affect him, if he did his beast would be rearing his ugly head.

"I shall watch you and your stuff," Sesshomaru laying down in the lawn chair, he didn't know if he trusted the thing to hold his body weight up but he laid in it anyway. Kagome did a cannon ball off in the deep end, close to Sesshomaru, the splash of water hit Sesshomaru, he jerked up, he prepared to give Kagome a tongue lashing, he was really upset, he didn't like water, he could barely stand to take a shower or bath, after all he was a full dog demon. Kagome held her breath for a while on the bottom knowing Sesshomaru would be radiating off anger, she wanted to let him worry a bit, she was a master at holding her breathe for a few minutes,

~_Kagome, she is on the bottom of the pool, can't she swim, Kagome, you better get your ass back up here now_.~ Sesshomaru starting to sweat a little, he was just about to jump into the water after her when she finally popped up out of the water,

"This your idea of fun?" Sesshomaru growled,

"Did I worry you my lord?" Kagome resting her arms on the side of the pool,

"No, not at all," Sesshomaru not going to admit it to her. She giggled,

"I had you worried, take a load off, try to relax," Kagome flinging water at him, he snapped his fangs in return,

"That would hurt," Kagome giving him a soft smile and then sticking her tongue out at him and swimming off.

~_That tongue of hers, I wonder if she is any good with it other than teasing and running that trap of hers_.~ Sesshomaru fighting off his beast again, he sat back down, trying to shake off the water, he tried to relax but there was too many human smells around, Ayumi came over to Sesshomaru, she gave him hot sake, he knew that stuff well, he figured that he might as well besides he could hold his sake well, it took a lot considering that he was a demon to get him drunk,

"Kagome told us to stay away but I just wanted to bring you this and to tell you that if you hurt Kagome, we will be there, but drink up, relax, have fun, you have nothing to worry about unless you break her heart," Ayumi giving him the drink and leaving his side, Sesshomaru grabbed the human woman by the wrist, he jerked her to his side,

"I do not have any wishes to hurt your friend, she is a very gentle creature, you have no need to protect her from me, I am not a harm to her," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Then I have no reason to worry about her," Ayumi not fearing him, he let her go, she walked away,

~_Kagome is very loved by her friends, they are very loyal to her, and in return she has become very loyal even to that half mutt when he treats her like shit_.~ Sesshomaru watching her swim, she was a great swimmer and he had picked up on that very quickly.

~_Both possess strength from their father, a great deal of strength_.~ Sesshomaru thought, he laid back and drank his hot sake and stared at the stars, he never noticed Kagome getting slipped something in her coke, she was hanging with Hojo and her friends from school, he could overhear them talking about him and how they all thought he was cute and hot, he just smirked and tried not to let the stench of the humans bother him too much. Kagome and Hojo went into the large house and into one of the bedrooms, Hojo wanted to show her something, she had no idea that he wanted to do sexual things with her, and now she was feeling the aftermath of the pill that he had slipped in her drink, Sesshomaru started looking around for Kagome,

"Ayumi, do you know where Kagome is?" Sesshomaru not liking the feeling that he was getting,

"I think Hojo went to show her something, why?" Ayumi confused,

"Is she in trouble?" Ayumi grabbing his arm, he stared at her hand on his arm,

"I think she might be, did you see where they went?" Sesshomaru strongly,

"They went towards the house, come on, I will help you search for her," Aymui letting go of his arm,

~_Imagine Kagome having friends in both worlds that really cares for her well being, can I really take on a girl like Kagome, would she really be happy with this Sesshomaru? I can not worry about that right now, I have to find her and make sure there is nothing wrong with her_.~ Sesshomaru following Ayumi, when he walked into the house he smelt Kagome but her smell had changed, it was a distinct sour smell almost as if someone had poisoned her, he ran swiftly to the room that held her smell. Sesshomaru kicked in the door, Hojo was scared shitless, he was on top of Kagome, Sesshomaru didn't care for this at all, he started growling, he was showing his fangs at Hojo but it was dark in the room so Hojo didn't see them.

"I'm sorry man, is this your girl?" Hojo backing away, Sesshomaru grabbed him up by his neck careful not to pierce him with his poison claws,

"Kagome belongs to no one, but she is under my protection," Sesshomaru reaching back and balling his fist tightly and beating him to a pulp.

"Sesshomaru, enough, can you just take me home," Kagome asked, Sesshomaru kneeled by the bed and turned the lamp on,

"Did you hurt you?" Sesshomaru strongly as he pushed her hair back, Kagome was holding the blanket up around her chest,

"I don't think so, I think that he drugged me," Kagome holding her head, Sesshomaru was beyond pissed, he walked back over to Hojo that laid in a ball, he picked him,

"If you value your life you will tell this Sesshomaru what you drugged her with," Sesshomaru squeezing his throat to where he could hardly breath.

"It was a date rape drug, I didn't rape her, I barely touched her," Hojo squeaked out,

"You were going to rape her?" Sesshomaru's hold growing tighter, and his eyes turning red, his beast was beyond ready to kill this boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, enough!" Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, his beast calmed down and dropped Hojo, he ran from the room before Sesshomaru could get a hold on him again.

"That human should die for what he was about to do to you," Sesshomaru walking over to her, he pulled his long sleeve shirt off and helped her put it on, he buttoned it up,

"Thank you my lord, for protecting me," Kagome softly as she touched his cheek,

"Grab my neck, I am taking you home," Sesshomaru strongly and little harsh, Kagome clung her arms around his neck and he picked her up and turned into a light power ball and flew out of there. When they got back home Kagome was asleep in his arms, Sesshomaru sighed, he laid her on the couch and put the throw over her, he ran his fingers through his hair,

~_That was too close, that shallow human of boy needs to die_.~ Sesshomaru sitting on the floor by the couch, Kagome scent was slowly returning back to normal, he walked to the kitchen and found Sota there heating some food up,

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru, what's the matter with my sister, is she okay?" Sota wondered,

"Your sister will be fine, she is under Sesshomaru's care and protection, she will be fine, why don't you fix her something that will be easy on her stomach," Sesshomaru getting a glass and running some water in the glass and taking it over to the couch to her. He sat half her body up and sat down leaning Kagome on him,

"Kagome, I need you to wake up, Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru shaking her a little, she groaned,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome groaned.

"Sesshomaru is right here, you need to wake up and drink some water and eat, your system needs to be flushed out of this drug," Sesshomaru having the glass of water in his hand, he held it to her lips and she drank. Sota soon came in and had a sandwich for Kagome,

"Thank you Sota," Kagome smiling gratefully, Sesshomaru held her up as she ate.

~_That whole party thing was a bad idea, why wasn't she more careful, she needs to learn to look after herself a lot better_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"Thank you my lord, for saving me," Kagome softly,

"I won't let anyone hurt you Kagome, when I am around, no one will lay one finger on you without my say so," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome was finished eating her sandwich, she was started to curl up to Sesshomaru.

"Do you feel like taking a shower or a bath tonight, if not, I will help you get into something more comfortable," Sesshomaru strongly but softly,

"That would be nice, but I don't think I can bath myself tonight, just help me get into something comfortable, please," Kagome falling asleep on him, Sesshomaru gave her some more water,

"Okay, grab my neck, I'll carry you up to your chambers," Sesshomaru grabbing her up, she groaned, he smirked and carried her upstairs, he sat her on the bed, he found her pajama pants and a tank top for her, Sesshomaru gently unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt that he had put on her, he kept his eyes on her face, Kagome laughed at him,

"Wouldn't it be easier if you would watch what you were doing?" Kagome so tired she couldn't stand it,

"I am respecting your body and it would be kind of hard to do so if I was watching myself unclothe you," Sesshomaru explained.

"Well how about this watch what you are doing and then advert your eyes when you pull the shirt off of me?" Kagome explained,

"That would work," Sesshomaru thought out loud, Sesshomaru helped her out of her clothes and into some comfortable ones without being disrespectful to Kagome,

"Hmm, thank you Sesshomaru, could you do something for me?" Kagome asked,

"You want me to change into my demon form to curl up to?" Sesshomaru almost as if he were reading her mind.

"Uh-huh, if it is not a big deal," Kagome explained,

"This Sesshomaru wants to do something different though, can this Sesshomaru lay next to you and hold you tonight?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, I guess, but why?" Kagome confused,

"He wants to know what it feels like to hold someone close," Sesshomaru explained a bit out his usual tone.

"Okay, but I'm just a miko," Kagome seriously,

"This Sesshomaru knows that," Sesshomaru helping her lay down,

"Sesshomaru, do you think that you could ever have feelings for a miko?" Kagome being tucked in bed, Sesshomaru took his shoes off and curled under the covers with Kagome, he pulled his tank top off, he stared at her.

"I don't really know feelings that well, not of this love feeling, but this miko is starting to change Sesshomaru's tones and actions," Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her. Kagome smirked, she nuzzled up to his chest, she wrapped her arm around him,

"I'm glad that you came to save us," Kagome falling asleep, Sesshomaru was staring at the ceiling, but adverted his eyes to Kagome,

"Sesshomaru wouldn't have left you to die in the cold," Sesshomaru admitting that Rin had no hand in his actions of saving her, they both fell asleep curled up together.


	14. Assasin Sesshomaru date a miko?

Note: Hey fans this is a little longer and a bit humor to it, so I hope you guys have thoroughly enjoyed my story up to this point. Just bare with me, I have pink eye in both eyes so it's a little hard. But do enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke before Kagome and watched her sleep for a little while, there was a lock of hair across her face,

_This Sesshomaru is falling in love with a miko, just like his father did, but why, I thought this was Inuyasha's wench? How the hell did I get the leftovers? Wait a minute, Inuyasha never wanted her, they were always fighting, he does not carry an ounce of feelings for this miko other than she is his shard detector, she is more than that to this Sesshomaru, sure she has to finish gathering the shards, but then what, after that, will she be happy in this era, surely if she cares for Sesshomaru she will stay in his, that is if she lives through the fight of Naraku, what am I saying this Sesshomaru will be there with bells on fighting beside her, if she needs it I will use the Tensaiga on her, she will not die in the fight, I won't lose her like that_.~ Sesshomaru having a conversation with his inter beast. Noticing the book he was reading laying on her bedside table he picked it up,

_I thought that I put this back in its spot, her father must have visited her again last night, I guess he can't rest so easy without knowing that his daughter and son are alright, he may be dead but that isn't stopping him from looking out for his daughter and son_,~ he opened the book up, something was marking a different page, he flipped to the page and there was a little note on a separate piece of paper;

_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru_

_~He must have seen what I did for Kagome last night.~ _Sesshomaru glancing over at her, he again returned his attention back to the page that had been marked;

_My princess and my little warrior Sota,_

_When you both are old enough, this is the two swords I have left you both with, your grandfather has no clue to where I have hidden these priceless treasures for you, there will come a time that one or both of you will need to use these. You will have to learn how to wield them yourselves because by the time that you are both of age to use them and find them, I will be gone to the next plane. I have fused my blood and special metal into these swords, these swords will not break against anything made of this world. Let them and my love protect you always. You will know of these where they lay, on the family shrine. _

Sesshomaru smirked,

_Just like our father has done for us, I shall teach them both of how to used these_.~ Sesshomaru almost laughed at the irony of it all, Kagome was starting to toss and turn,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome softly whispered, Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome smile in her light sleep state.

"Kagome, its time for you to wake up," Sesshomaru placing the book over on the table holding his spot, he slowly ran his knuckle across the side of her face,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome slowly letting her eyes flutter open, he couldn't help but smile down at her, her just saying his name so plain and softly had caused his heart to flutter and him to smile.

"You're smiling," Kagome smiled sleepily,

"I am starting to like these feelings that you are bestowing on this Sesshomaru, and your father has something for both of you and Sota," Sesshomaru giving her the book and letting her read it.

"Father," Kagome whispered,

"Do you know of the place he writes about?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I don't really know off hand, I guess I should look around the grounds today," Kagome shrugged.

"Are you feeling up to it after last night?" Sesshomaru asked, she sat up,

"Yeah, I just need to get some food in my stomach and shower first," Kagome explained,

"Alright, I will go and check on your sibling this morning," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome smiled and watched him leave the room, she found a white halter top and a pair of shorts and went to take a shower.

_I wonder, does Sesshomaru really like me? So far we haven't really fought, not like Inuyasha and I were, maybe Inuyasha never really cared enough about me to even think about his feelings towards me_. ~

**At that moment**

Inuyasha was asleep next to Sango, Shippo was asleep across Inuyasha's face, Sango, without having any memory of it had curled up to Miroku, and Miroku of course had a hand on Sango's ass. Miroku was starting to wake up, his first movement was to squeeze Sango's ass cheek in his hand, he smiled in his sleep and then patted Sango's ass nicely,

"Hmm, my dear San…," interrupted with a hard SLAP that was received by Sango, the slap echoed throughout the cave, with Sango's quick movements Inuyasha was woken up, finding the kit on his face, he threw Shippo off,

"What's the big idea Shippo, trying to choke me with a hairball," Inuyasha having some fur from Shippo in his mouth, he started spitting it out.

"Why you always got to pick on the little guy? If mama was here she would make you sit for hurting her son….I miss mama," Shippo started to sob.

"Inuyasha, now look what you have done, stop being so mean to Shippo," Sango a little harsher than she imagined because she was still pissed at Miroku for grabbing her ass.

"Come on guys, lets head out to the well, we have to find Kagome," Miroku explained, Inuyasha growled, he wanted to have the last say in his fight with Shippo and Sango but thought it was best to just shut up since this was all his fault again. The gang had left their warm cave all bundled up and the little ones carried in their large heavy warm coats, Kirara in Sango's coat and Shippo in Miroku's zipped up coat, Inuyasha was left carrying Kagome's bag. When they finally reached the well Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru all around it, that and dried blood,

~_It doesn't smell like Kagome's it smells like that little human girl's blood, but Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't have passed through could they? Only me and Kagome_.~ Inuyasha having a nasty look on his face,

"Well, what is it?" Sango asked seeing the look on Inuyasha's face,

"She went through, but I smell Rin's blood and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha standing on the lip,

"That's impossible, Sesshomaru and Rin wouldn't be able to pass though, right?" Miroku confused,

"Only one way to find out," Inuyasha jumping through the well. The well didn't transform, he just hit solid ground,

"What the…guys, there's a problem with this damn well," Inuyasha explained, he jumped out and sat on the lip of the well,

"You can't get through! Now what do we do?" Miroku standing next to Sango, he noticed her womanly anger radiating through her aura, he made no quick movements, he simply crawled away from her,

"Inuyasha!!!" Sango very pissed off.

"What! All we gotta do is sit and wait till she comes back," Inuyasha explained like it matter nothing to him, he bounded up his tree and sat, leaving Kagome's bag with Sango and Miroku.

"Dear Sango, please, calm down, Sesshomaru is with her and Rin also, she has to come back sometime, till then lets try to make a suitable home from this stuff in the bag," Miroku explained, Sango's anger turned into hot liquid tears.

**Back in the present time**

Sesshomaru was on his way down to see where Sota was,

~_Wait, my father never taught me of the classics, it was you Rachoku, you are the one that taught Sesshomaru how to play and taught me something special, you knew this would happen, you knew I would be Kagome's and Sota's teacher_.~ Sesshomaru couldn't make much sense out of it, as he got lost in trying to meddle through his thoughts of Kagome's father, he bumped into grandpa.

"Watch where you are going you stinking animal?" the old man huffed at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru growled, Sota came over and got between Sesshomaru and grandpa,

"Don't mind grandpa, he is just full of hot air, come on, you can help me cook breakfast for Kagome," Sota explained, Sesshomaru just ignored the old man,

"Are you not young to be playing around hot things," Sesshomaru taken back from what he just said,

~_I am acting as if Sota was my pup! What is wrong with me, since when did I have such a strong feeling for anyone but Kagome_?~ Sesshomaru standing there for a few minutes,

"Lord Sesshomaru, that's why I need your help, I wanted to cook her some bacon, pancakes, and some eggs, I can get the eggs and the batter ready and I'll need you to cook the bacon and fry the pancakes but you have to flip them over also, and the eggs, they will need to be scrambled too," Sota explained as he took Sesshomaru's help without Sesshomaru even giving him an answer. When Kagome came down from her shower she saw Sesshomaru standing in the kitchen over the stove, Sota was kneeling on a stool beside him,

"You have to put some salt in the eggs like this," Sota sprinkling some salt in the scrambled eggs.

"Now flip that one over," Sota pointing to the pancakes, she giggled a little,

~_Sesshomaru's cooking breakfast, that's a real shocker since he doesn't eat any of it_.~ Kagome smiling, Sota saw her first, Sesshomaru could still smell her through the other smells of breakfast, slowly he turned around,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru still putting up the cold stoic front,

"My lord, you have batter on your face, did Sota get you with the batter?" Kagome gasped,

"Its quite alright, there was no harm in it, Sota was just having fun," Sesshomaru puzzled about the word fun.

"Did he con you into making breakfast this morning too?" Kagome giving him a scowled look,

"He just needed some help," Sesshomaru shrugged. When breakfast was done they all sat at the table,

"My lord, I want you to try this, I know you don't eat nothing but raw meat but please try it," Kagome urging him to try a little of everything, she held a strawberry to his lips, he finally took a bite, he chewed it up and watched as she took another bit of the same strawberry, her lips covered the strawberry and her teeth sunk in, Sesshomaru jerked up, he wanted to crawl across the table and mate with her right then and there, but he stopped himself, Kagome was worried, she hadn't sensed anything dangerous around them but yet Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red.

"My lord, what is wrong?" Kagome staring up at him,

"Nothing, nothing is the matter Kagome," Sesshomaru shrugging it off,

"I don't sense anything dangerous but there must be something wrong, your eyes are glowing red, please, I wish to know what it wrong," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru sat back down and tried the bacon. After a few minutes,

"This Sesshomaru's beast is trying to come out because of the strong feelings," Sesshomaru explained.

"You like my sister! Cool, you guys are going to date, huh?" Sota smiling big,

"Date, Sota, please, calm down, we still have to get to know each other," Kagome turning red,

"That's the whole point of dating though, isn't it?" Sota a bit too young to know just yet,

"Yeah, it's a part of it," Kagome nervously, Sesshomaru looked down at his plate, not knowing what dating was, he glanced at Kagome and she glanced at him, he smirked because she was again red.

"Alright! You guys are dating," Sota a little loud,

"Shh, don't tell grandpa, I really don't think that he approves of Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome trying to quiet her little brother, grandpa was already standing to the side of Kagome glaring daggers at her. She could feel her grandpa standing there, he didn't say a word, just walked off,

"That one is coming," Kagome finished eating.


	15. note

To all my fans: I am working on trying to get all of my good stories that people actually updated soon I have the time this semester to actually work on them the good way to keep track of these stories is to add them to your favorites but I am in the process of getting chapters up unless I get stuck.


	16. Winter in Feudal Era

To Fans: Sorry I have not updated this story yet but I have some rather interesting other stories to keep you guys busy if you want to take a look. But here is another chapter for you. sorry so short but the next chapter which i am almost done with is longer.

* * *

Inuyasha was helping Miroku finish a shelter to stay in during the winter.

"Why don't we just go stay with Kaede, I'm sure they have plenty to eat, and enough room," Sango strongly.

"Good idea, we can wait there till Kagome comes back, you coming Inuyasha," Miroku dropping everything.

"Hey, get back here and help with this," Inuyasha shouted at Miroku,

"Come with us Inuyasha and you wont freeze to death out here trying to finish that thing," Miroku shouted at him,

"No way, you guys hate me right now, my chances of getting any rest is right here," Inuyasha going back to work on the hut. Miroku shrugged and followed with Shippo, Kirara, and Sango.

"If you get too cold you know where to find us," Miroku shouted, Inuyasha scoffed and continued to build his safe house from the winter storm. When Miroku and Sango and the two pups Shippo and Kirara arrived at the village Kaede came out and greeted them.

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede inviting them in,

"As much as we can find out, Kagome is with Sesshomaru in her time, Inuyasha is still by the well, can we stay with you till the storm lets up?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, ye children are all welcome to stay, I was fixing some soup, would ye like some?" Kaede stirring the soup, Shippo jumped up and down,

"Me, me, me," Shippo liking Kaede's food, Kirara took a fit of meowing to let her know she wanted some too. Kaede laughed a little and dipped some into two bowls for Shippo and Kirara, then she fixed Sango and Miroku some. After they had some warm soup in their bellies they fell fast asleep.


	17. Shopping with the assassin Lord Sesshy

Sesshomaru and Kagome were cleaning the dishes, Kagome was thinking of where her father could have hid the swords.

"Rin comes home today," Sesshomaru rinsing the dishes off and putting them in the drainer,

"Huh?" Kagome having been too deep in her thinking to hear him,

"Why do you ignore this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru confused,

"I'm sorry, I was trying to figure out where those swords could be," Kagome putting her hand on his upper arm muscles.

"This Sesshomaru was saying that Rin gets to come home today," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Maybe we should go and get some stuff from town and throw her a welcome home party," Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru have her a blank look,

"It's something we do when someone comes home from the hospital from a bad ordeal, kind of like a thing to tell them that we have missed them," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshomaru thinks it's a good idea," Sesshomaru calmly, he had worried about the little girl and had deeply missed her,

"Good, we will go after the dishes are cleaned," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded, they finished doing the dishes,

"Hey, Sota, would you like to go with us to the store, we are going to get some things for Rin's welcome home party," Kagome explained.

"Yeah, can I get her some toys?" Sota asked, she ruffled his hair,

"Sure, we all need to get her a little something," Kagome glancing up at Sesshomaru.

_~A gift, what kind of gift?~ _Sesshomaru's eyebrows furried as he thought.

"Don't worry I will help you," Kagome hooking her arm with his, he changed his appearance to human and they all walked down the shrine steps, Sesshomaru huffed,

"Why are there so many steps?" Sesshomaru aggravated by it.

"I don't know but I hate them just as much," Kagome giggling at Sesshomaru's aggravation. Kagome hailed a cab, she opened the door and Sota got in, Sesshomaru was well aware of the last time that he got in one of these things, he didn't plan on getting in another one so fast,

"What kind of death contraptions are these things?" Sesshomaru looking inside of it.

"It's a car, don't worry, I'm right here with you," Kagome squeezing his hand,

"This Sesshomaru does not like this at all," Sesshomaru huffed,

"Come on Sesshomaru its fine, please get in," Kagome softly as she batted her eyes and gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes, he growled at her but he got in. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at him, he was an assassin and he was being afraid of a simple car! When she got in the car she told the driver the address and he took off.

"Kagome, do you really think we should be spending money when we can't afford much now?" Sota confused,

"Sota, we just have to watch our pennies, besides, this is my money that I have saved," Kagome explained.

_~The miko's family is having financing problems?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. As the driver took off Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome's leg, she gently pulled his hand off her leg and held it, he calmed down instantly just by her touch. When they made it to the downtown stores the cab stopped and everyone got out, Kagome paid the cab driver and looked around at the stores.

"Let's go in here first," Kagome picking a store and grabbing Sota's hand,

"Come on Sesshomaru," Kagome grabbing his hand and pulling him in,

"Sota, stay with me and Sesshomaru," Kagome strongly.

"Okay…mom," Sota thinking how much she sounded like their mother,

"I act like mom because I am your sister and care about you, so please don't run off and don't go off with strangers," Kagome strongly.

"Okay, sis," Sota softly, she started looking around,

"This dress would look good on Rin," Kagome taking it off the rack and trying to eye it to see if it would fit her, she looked at the tag and saw that it was on sale,

"Do you want to look at anything Sota?" Kagome asked,

"I want to look at the toys," Sota patiently.

"Okay, show us the way," Kagome hooking arms with Sesshomaru, he went over to the toys,

"You know, you could get her a toy or a dress, or some hair accessories," Kagome explained to Sesshomaru, he smirked,

"Somehow this Sesshomaru thinks you are already taking care of all that," Sesshomaru rubbing her arm,

"Well you could get her some jewelry," Kagome shrugged. Thinking for a second,

_~Rin is always making this Sesshomaru jewelry out of flowers, but surely this miko isn't telling Sesshomaru to pay for flowers that are made into jewelry.~ he thought. _

"Kagome, what does future jewelry look like?" Sesshomaru softly,

"Don't worry, I'll show you," Kagome patting his hand, Sota found some toys that Rin might like to have,

"Do you think Rin will like these?" Sota having a stuffed toy, a coloring book and crayons, a yo-yo, some playing cards, and an etch a sketch.

"Yeah, that's really good, do they have a crown and some plastic jewelry," Kagome giggling a little as she looked around at some more clothes for the little girl. Sota walked to the counter,

"Can you hold this for me, we are still looking around," Sota in his childish voice.

"Certainly young man," the lady smiling,

"Thank you," Sota running off to see about the things that Kagome wanted to check on, he found them and laid them up on the counter as well. When Kagome finished she went and paid for everything,

"I thought you were going to show this Sesshomaru what jewelry was?" Sesshomaru confused.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I am but we will have to go to another store," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru stood by her and Sota stood by him,

"$50.51," the lady behind the cash register explained. Kagome pulled the money out and gave her the right amount, she handed Kagome the bag,

"Thank you," Kagome leaving with Sota and Sesshomaru.

"Alright, Sota, you carry this bag," Kagome tying the bag, she handed it to him and went to the next store, it was a jewelry store. Kagome walked in with the two following behind her,

"Hey Kagome, can I help you with something?" the salesman cheerfully,

"Can you show me what a good piece of jewelry would be to get a child about…" Kagome looking at Sesshomaru for the answer,

"She is 10 years old," Sesshomaru finishing Kagome's sentence. The salesman nodded,

"We have a little bit not much, its right over here," the salesman showing her the few pieces that they had,

"I like this piece, I'll take this piece, Sesshomaru how about you, do you see a piece you like?" Kagome letting him look.

"Can I see the long thing, that's got the little pieces hanging off it," Sesshomaru pointing at the charm bracelet.

"You mean the charm bracelet, yeah, that is a cute piece," Kagome thought out loud, the salesman brought it out for Sesshomaru to look at,

"Do you have a crescent moon charm?" Sesshomaru looking at the charms on it already.

"I think we do, let me check, meanwhile, we do have more charms in this case right here, you can mix and match if you don't see a charm you like we can custon make the bracelet for you," the salesman going into the back, Sesshomaru looked at the charms, there was a dog, cat, and a teddy bear.

"It does look a little bare," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru looked at the other charms,

"This one is cute," Kagome pointing to one that was of a little girl with a crown. Sesshomaru saw a horse with what looked to be a horn growing out of its head.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru pointing at it,

"Oh, it's a mythical creature called a unicorn," Kagome explained. There was a charm of a girl with wings,

"And this?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Its another mythical creature, it's a fairy, that would go good with the unicorn," Kagome explained. The salesman came out and showed Sesshomaru the crescent moon and he shook his head,

"I also want the fairy and the unicorn, can you put those on the bracelet and wrap it up in a box, please," Sesshomaru added.

"Not a problem," the salesman going to the back, Kagome looked wide eyed at him,

"Why do you look at me like that?" Sesshomaru confused.

"You said please, you didn't order him," Kagome smiling a little. Sesshomaru huffed,

"I guess you have an effect on this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly, she giggled and blushed,

"I guess so," Kagome smiling, then suddenly something popped into Kagome's head,

"Oh my god, oh my god, I know where the swords are," Kagome laughing a little. Sesshomaru and the salesman looked at her dumbfounded, she looked at both of them,

"Sorry, I just…yeah, sorry," Kagome shaking her head, she paid the salesman for her piece of jewelry and when Sesshomaru tried to pay the salesman, the salesman looked at him puzzled.

"Its real, its all I have to pay with," Sesshomaru strongly, the salesman took a look at the coin under a magnifying glass,

"Do you have any idea what this is?" the salesman shocked,

"It's a gold coin to pay for things?" Sesshomaru not really knowing what the man was talking about.

"This coin is worth thousands of dollars alone," the salesman explained. Sesshomaru raised a brow,

_~This Sesshomaru could give only a handful of coins to Kagome's family and they would be set.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Wow," Kagome almost in a whisper,

"If you have any more of these you should find a coin collector, I wouldn't settle for at least $5,000," the salesman explained.

"Wait, there is a coin expo coming to town next month, we should stay till the coin expo, that is if you want to," Kagome shrugged,

"I guess we could, Rin would like to stay I'm sure," Sesshomaru thinking about it.

"You need to keep her out of the snow and cold weather so it would be a good idea," Kagome waiting for the salesman to wrap their gifts.

"We need to get some party stuff and a cake and we need to hurry so we can set up the stuff before she gets home," Kagome seriously. They finally were on their way back to the shrine, Sesshomaru didn't have such a problem with the ride back to the shrine this time. When they got back Sota ran up to the house, Kagome sighed and started up the long stairs. Sesshomaru grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder as he held the cake perfectly and flew up the stairs. Soon everything was ready, the balloons were blew up and tied, the gifts were wrapped and the banner hung with the cake sitting on the kitchen table, Kagome was putting the candles in the cake as Sota ran in.

"They are here!" Sota screamed, Sesshomaru growled at him for screaming,

"Sorry, hurry up Kagome," Sota running back outside to greet them.

"I think Rin will enjoy this," Kagome proud of herself,

"You have done well and you are very selfless, Kagome," Sesshomaru placing an arm around her waist, she stared up at him, their eyes locked for a minute then Kagome's gaze shifted to his lips, slowly they both started to lean in, when their lips finally touched she moaned, Sesshomaru let out a playful growl to tell her that he liked it as well, both were hit with pure ecstasy just from a kiss! Kagome moved her hand gently to his pale striped cheek as he pulled her closer to his body, deepening the kiss, she was melting, her legs were as if they were a pile of melted skin and bone on the floor the only thing holding her up was Sesshomaru's tight embrace that held her to him. As Sesshomaru went to put a clawed hand to her cheek the screen door slammed shut and someone was clearing their throat clearing wanting to be noticed by Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	18. Pinch me I'm Dreaming

Here is a long one for my fellow fans who have patience wearing thin of waiting for this story to be updated properly. Enjoy! and Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly removed himself from Kagome and she was so into kissing Sesshomaru and with her legs being all mushy she fell in the floor with a thud and an 'eep'. Sesshomaru helped her up off the floor,

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru strongly,

"I'm fine," Kagome rubbing her butt, and turning to see why he had let go of her so sudden.

"Mom, Rin, hi, welcome home," Kagome blushing,

"Lady Kagome, you were kissing daddy, are you going to be my mommy?" Rin excitedly.

"Rin, Lady Kagome and your daddy are courting, if things go well she may be your mother, but as of right now she is not," Sesshomaru explained to her, Rin had a disappointed look on her face.

"At least you wont be lonely now," Rin giving him a small smile, he picked her up,

"This Sesshomaru was never lonely, he has you and that incompetent little imp of a toad Jaken, and Ah-Un, listen, Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru, and her little brother have all fixed this little welcome home party for you, so dig into your gifts," Sesshomaru giving her some of her gifts, Kagome grabbed her camera and took a picture of Sesshomaru and Rin together. Rin opened her gifts and loved them all, some of them she had to get Sota to help her figure them out, lastly she opened the jewelry that Sesshomaru had got her.

"Daddy, its pretty, what is it?" Rin confused,

"Its called a charm bracelet, there are little charms that dangle from it, there's a dog, cat, a crescent moon, a teddy bear, a fairy, and a unicorn, Lady Kagome can you put it on for her," Sesshomaru giving her the bracelet. Kagome unsnapped the bracelet,

"Here hold out your wrist," Kagome placing the bracelet on her wrist, she snapped it shut,

"It's a perfect fit," Kagome smiling.

"Here is another little gift for you," Kagome giving her another little box, Rin opened it up,

"Its pretty Lady Kagome," Rin looking at the locket, Kagome pulled the locket apart,

"See it holds a picture of me and your daddy in it, that way you always carry us with you," Kagome smiling brightly as she put the necklace on the little girl. Rin hugged her,

"Thank you Lady Kagome, thank you daddy, and thank you Sota," Rin hugging everyone,

"Okay, lets set your gifts aside its cake time," Kagome lighting the candles,

"Okay, this is tradition on birthdays and this maybe the only cake you get so make a wish and blow your candles out," Kagome smiling. Rin grinned and shut her eyes,

_~I wish for Kagome and my daddy to mate.~ _Rin thought to herself, she opened her eyes and blew the candles out. Kagome giggled as she thought of how the kids were going to be sugared up, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome,

_~That was sweet of her to put our pictures in the locket that she bought for Rin, I wonder if she could ever love me as she did that baka of a half-breed, I'm sure she is not ready to take on a full time relationship with me, trust is the concern she has right now, but my gods if she could ever love me like that, I would be the happiest yokai in Feudal Era, her smile, her laugh, even her smell sends chills up and down this Sesshomaru's person.~ _Sesshomaru smiling at her with dreamy eyes. Kagome glanced up, she saw him smiling at her,

_~Oh wow, Sesshomaru is giving me that look, like he's in love, am I ready for another try at love, I mean sure he's Inuyasha's half brother but he is more mature, much older than Inuyasha, surely he would not hurt me as Inuyasha has done.~ _Kagome thinking.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can you come and help me, grab a plate and hold it close to the cake so I can put it on the plate," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru quickly moved to help Kagome,

"I would be honored to help, my lady," Sesshomaru smiling at her again, she blushed as she put the piece of cake on the plate,

"That one goes to Rin, Sota, you want some cake," Kagome asked, Sesshomaru gave the cake to Rin.

"Thank you daddy," Rin staring at the cake,

"Yes please, sis," Sota getting in a chair by Rin, he grabbed two forks, one for him and one for Rin,

"Here, just shove your fork into it and get some on the fork and put it in your mouth, its really good," Sota taking his plate from Sesshomaru.

"Thanks…Uncle Sesshomaru," Sota smiling, Sesshomaru smirked at the boy and messed his hair up. Everyone got cake, ice cream, and chips and dip, after they finished Kagome threw her paper plate in the trash and ran outside to her grandfather's shed.

"What has gotten into Kagome?" her mother mumbled to herself as she went to the screen door to look, Sesshomaru followed after throwing away his plate,

"She has found where her father hid their swords," Sesshomaru explained,

"Oh goodness, I almost had forgot about those things, how did she figure out where her father hid them?" her mother confused.

"There is something this Sesshomaru has learned about your beautiful daughter, she is very caring, very selfless, and she is very smart, do not underestimate your daughter Mrs. Higurashi, she is more than just a gorgeous girl through and through," Sesshomaru seeing Kagome come out of the shed with a shovel, he went outside to see if she needed some help.

_~That handsome yokai is in love with my daughter, he is so sweet, he loves her so much, like I loved her father.~ _Kagome's mother standing there and staring at them. Slowly she headed back to the table to clean up the kids messes,

"Can I be of some service?" Sesshomaru smiling.

"Sesshomaru, I really do like you, and Inuyasha hurt me more than you could ever imagine, the thing is…" Kagome starting off,

"You have trust issues with your heart and you could never handle someone mistreating you like he has, yes, I am well aware, this Sesshomaru will court you and we will go your speed, I want this to work out Kagome, if you could love me like you did him I would have no reason to treat you as he has done, you would make me the happiest yokai in all the Feudal Era if you gave me even an ounce of what you gave Inuyasha, I have no reason to mistreat you the way he has, so if I have to prove my loyalty to you I will, I want to make you happy, I want our love to continue to grow," Sesshomaru calmly and seriously. Kagome's heart stopped after hearing his little speech, she started to tear up,

"When did you turn sweet like sugar?" Kagome trying not to cry.

"This Sesshomaru likes you and you have taught him many things and you are a very selfless human, that's what has attracted me to you, just don't expect this Sesshomaru to start caring for that half-breed anytime soon or expect me to snuggle with your demon-slayer companion," Sesshomaru wiping away her tears that had unexpectedly leaked from her eyes.

"Sango and Shippo, my gods, they must be worried about me, I hope they are alright," Kagome struck with worry about her friends except for Inuyasha, she thought about them for a few minutes and then smirked at the last comment he had made,

"You are my snuggly demon, I had better not catch you snuggling with any of my friends, I will punish you," Kagome cracking a smile. She dropped her shovel and hugged him,

"What happens when we go back, you are a taiyokai, I am merely a weak human, are you sure you will still want me by your side?" Kagome mumbled,

"Yes and you are not a normal weak human and if we mate together there are processes in which we will go through together and you will in turn become a great dog demon as well, if anyone has such a disagreement with you as my mate, they will have to answer to this Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru hugging her tightly.

"You have already earned my trust Sesshomaru, I also have this overwhelming feeling when I am around you, you make me feel…I don't know, very secure about myself, I feel very protected and calm but also almost like an adrenaline rush come over my body, I love being around you, I don't ever remember being frightened by you, shy and unsure of myself at first but I could live happily and content with the feeling you give me now," Kagome pulling away from him and smiling up at him.

"I feel the same way, you know, you are very smart and sometimes this Sesshomaru is at lost for words and all he can do is stare at your beauty, but your beauty runs deep to your soul, you have a beautiful heart, untainted by the battles you have seen, you are very selfless and this Sesshomaru worries about you for that mere fact, it put you at a grave risk for what you did for my ward," Sesshomaru's voice dripping with concern.

"I love Rin and I couldn't let her die, I had to fight for her safety and if the day came I would fight for your safety as well because first and foremost you are my friend and because I have grown to love you in the few day we have been together, not because of your protection or your money or power but for you who you truly are," Kagome gently running her fingers among his striped cheek, he gave her a gently smile, bending his head down,

"I love you Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru moving away and gracefully pressing his lips among her luscious bright red lips. Gently Kagome kissed him back, she swooned a little and he wrapped her in his muscular arms to keep her close, he ran a clawed hand through her hair, it was as silky as his sheets in his bed back home, suddenly she jerked away,

"You aren't going to let me fall over like before, are you?" Kagome not really trusting that if they were caught that he would suddenly pull away.

"Maybe we should wait until we are alone in your room, just in case the pups are watching," Sesshomaru scratching his head, she laughed,

"Yeah, but our pups are going to watch us do that, they are going to know their parents are in love and care for another another," Kagome smiling. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow,

"Pups?" Sesshomaru smirking,

"Well, I suppose if I am going to mate you then we will have pups, wont we?" Kagome giving him a hint to his question of mating with her.

"That means you will mate with this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiled, she bit her lip nervously,

"Yes, I would be a fool if I didn't, after you poured all your emotion out just a minute ago," Kagome smiling big, he raised her up in the air and twirled in a circle, he was **ACTUALLY **laughing, he put her down and hugged her tightly.

"Can't…breathe…need…" Kagome wheezed, Sesshomaru quickly let go of her,

"You've made this Sesshomaru so happy," Sesshomaru giving her a kiss. Kagome was laughing as they kissed,

"You actually laughed, now listen, I don't want to jump into all of this at once, but before we leave I would like to actually have a human ceremony where my family attends and if its not too much a ring for each of us," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshomaru will do as you wish, we have all the time in the world, although, for you, you will need to be marked soon and to go through the process of becoming immortal so you cannot die on this Sesshomaru, he wants a long happy mate session with his mate," Sesshomaru kissing her all over. Kagome couldn't help but laugh,

"After the battle with Naraku, I will still have to be able to purify the jewel and make a wish," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Of course," Sesshomaru smiling.

"Come on, help me dig," Kagome pulling away and picking up her shovel and started digging, finally they hit a long treasure box, Kagome's heart started racing,

_~My father left me these, these swords will be the most valuable piece my father ever left me besides his journal and picture.~ _Kagome seriously thinking, it started to pour rain, she kept digging, when they finally unearthed the artifact Sesshomaru carried the treasure up to the porch, Kagome leaned the shovel against the house.

"Come on, lets get some dry clothes on," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru's silver hair was plastered to his forehead and back, he smiled and kissed her forehead,

"You know, you are even more beautiful in the fall rain," Sesshomaru holding the screen door open for her. Kagome giggled,

"You can't possibly get any more cute than you are right now," Kagome running in, they chased after each other up to the bedroom. Kagome changed and went to find some more clothes for Sesshomaru, when she got back he had done took off the wet shirt and still stood there dripping wet.

"You know, you are kind of making it harder for me to wait on mating with you, standing all sexy in my room," Kagome smirked. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her firmly to his rugged body, she swallowed hard and Sesshomaru took note of it,

"This Sesshomaru pleases your eyes," Sesshomaru closing his eyes and taking her scent in,

"You have no idea," Kagome stuttered as she licked her lips and blushed, knowing full well he could smell her arousal, she stared at his hard chiseled body, slowly she moved her hands over his chest.

"You smell wonderful," Sesshomaru licking his lips, she let out a pleasurable gasp, he purred in her ear,

"Maybe you should go and get me a towel to dry off with before we both give in to our desires," Sesshomaru purred, she bit her lip and groaned and took a swallow,

"Yeah, um, I'll be right back," Kagome rushing out of the room. She ran to the bathroom, she shut and locked the door,

_~I have got to be dreaming, the Lord Sesshomaru is going to mate with me!~ _Kagome smiling big, she pinched herself,

_~Ouch, okay, I am not dreaming, this is really happening to me!~ _Kagome squealed, she grabbed him a towel and ran back to the room. Kagome found him dressed in the plain t-shirt and silk pajama pants,

"Here," Kagome handing him the towel to dry his hair with.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Sesshomaru…are you sure you want to mate with me?" Kagome confused. Sesshomaru laughed once again,

"You think this Sesshomaru is sick in the head and is pulling your chain, I guess is how you would say it, but no, this Sesshomaru is very interested in you, he wants to know why you don't want him for his money and his power?" Sesshomaru confused.

"Power and money does not apply to me, they cannot buy everything, they cannot buy someone's love, I just want someone to love me and to have companionship, if you can give me that and I can trust you that's all I care about," Kagome staring him in the eyes. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I do love you Kagome, when I take my vows to you during traditional ceremony you have my word that I will take the time from my duties and I will spend time with you and our pups, I will not let my duties consume my time as I have in the past," Sesshomaru staring in her eyes. Kagome smiled with tears glittering in her eyes,

"I love you Sesshomaru, I trust you, I still feel like I am dreaming, why, what is so special about me?" Kagome trying to see into his soul through his eyes.

"Why not you, you are different from every demoness, you want the companionship, you want to be loved, all the others want me for power and my money, you are a beautiful person, you are caring, loving, and you don't take shit from me," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome giggled,

"I don't take shit from no one," Kagome giving him a stern look,

"So what makes you think I will take shit from you?" Kagome a bit harshly, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome started laughing,

"You know I could never raise my voice to you," Kagome laying her head on his chest. They stood there enjoying the moment together, she loved how he smelt, like the pure nature of Feudal Era because he traveled so often, she loved everything about him,

"Are you ready to open you treasure yet?" Sesshomaru rubbing her back, he felt her tense up,

"I'm kind of nervous, its another treasure from someone I hardly ever got to know," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru rested his head on top of hers,

"This Sesshomaru and your brother and mother are all here for you and this Sesshomaru will teach you how to use it, but you will need one thing," Sesshomaru grabbing the journal, he pulled out the ribbon bookmark which had been a necklace the entire time,

"You will need the key," Sesshomaru gently taking her hand and turning it over and placing the delicate necklace with a simple charm on the end of it into the palm of her hand.

"It was your father's crest," Sesshomaru fold her fingers over the necklace with love and care,

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything you have done for me," Kagome standing on her tipy toes and gently pecking a kiss to his manly lips.

"And thank you my Lady Kagome, for everything you have bestowed on this Sesshomaru and the lifetimes to come," Sesshomaru kissing the back of her hand.

"You know using such a title annoys the crap out of me, but I guess I'll have to get used to it wont I?" Kagome groaned, Sesshomaru simply smiled and nodded he led her downstairs and out to the porch where everyone waited… with patience wearing thin of course.


End file.
